Klucz Fianto Duri
by Kill336
Summary: Hogwart zostaje zaatakowany, nauka przerwana, rozpoczęły się walki ze śmierciożercami. Harry szuka sposobu, by stać się potężniejszym czarodziejem, który ma siłę ochronić bliskich. Ron odnajduje w sobie przywódcę, nie wie jednak, czy ma dość siły. Hermiona stara się znaleźć sposób, by ich uwolnić. A jeden, nieznany śmierciożerca, chce ich zniszczyć. Nachodzi starożytna magia.
1. Prolog

Zebrali się w noc przed atakiem na Hogwart. Każąc w pobliżu wioski Hogsmeade, spoglądając na ogrom Hogwartu, Harvey Sovery odliczał godziny do upadku szkoły. Dwadzieścia dwie. Ta liczba malała z każdą sekundą, a on coraz bardziej się niecierpliwił. Nie tym, by przejąć szkołę, ani nie tym, żeby wprowadzić Śmierciożerców. Niecierpliwiła go myśl o tym, jak długo muszą czekać na wykonanie jego planu.

Wszedł między drzewa, odwracając wzrok od szkoły i poszedł szybkim krokiem dobrze znaną ścieżką. Noc przyniosła ciszę oczekiwania, zwiastującą niebezpieczeństwo niczym drapieżnik, którym z pewnością byli. Wężami, które ukrywają się w trawie, czekając na moment do ataku. Minął niewielki kurhan, po nim kolejny, aż wszedł do niewielkiej jaskini. Schody stworzone za pomocą magii były nierówne, a ciemność nie pomagała w schodzeniu w dół. W końcu ujrzał światło pochodni, przyspieszył kroku i wszedł do pomieszczenia, które przypominało pokój. Wnieśli tutaj kilka krzeseł i stół, a na nim wyłożyli mapę Hogwartu i okolic.

– Harvey – odezwał się cichy głos, którego z początku nie rozpoznał. – Jak miło cię widzieć.

– I ciebie, mój panie. – Harvey pochylił głowę w geście szacunku. Lord Voldemort wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu i gestem nakazał mu siąść po drugiej stronie stołu.

Harvey, idąc obserwował towarzyszy Lorda. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucjusz Malfoy, Harold Minchum i Stean Embernov zajmowali krzesła przy stole. W rogu pomieszczenia stał wilkołak Fenrir Greyblack i wampir Taurus Ash, którzy jako jedyni nie otrzymali mrocznego znaku. Harvey posłał im pogardliwe spojrzenie i usiadł na drugim końcu stołu, spoglądając w czerwone oczy Czarnego Pana.

– Właśnie omawialiśmy atak – rzekła Bellatrix, siedząca najbliżej Harveya – twój plan ma wielką szansę się powieść. Nasz Pan jest zadowolony – dodała jeszcze ściskając go za dłoń.

Harvey odpowiedział jej uśmiechem.

– Więc wszystko ustalone? – spytał Harvey, patrząc po śmierciożercach.

– Zbieramy już mugoli, rano, jeśli wszystko pójdzie gładko, będziemy mogli zacząć wstępne przygotowania. – Wszyscy się zgodzili, Czarny Pan przechylił głowę i przysłuchiwał się ze znudzoną miną.

Lucjusz Malfoy chrząknął.

– Rozumiem plan – zaczął powoli. – Jednak, jeśli aurorzy zostaną wezwani, albo Zakon Feniksa – przerwał, napotykając wzrok Minchuna, który infiltrował aurorów i był pewny, że ci nie wyślą znaczących sił. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie możemy wprowadzić od razu większych sił.

– Wprowadzimy je – odparł Harvey. – Zaraz po ataku na Hogsmeade, myślałem, że to jasne.

– Oczywiście, jednak…

– Jednak sądzę – przerwał mu Harvey – że trapi cię coś innego, wuju. Podziel się z nami swoimi obawami.

Malfoy skierował wzrok w stronę Czarnego Pana, ale nie ośmielił się na niego spojrzeć. Zadrżał, z pewnością na samą myśl o karze, jaką otrzymał po utracie przepowiedni. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i wyprostował się.

– Obawiam się, że wybawienie Dumbledore'a może się nie udać.

 _Jedyna niepewna część planu,_ pomyślał Harvey. Westchnął.

– Jeśli nasz Pan jest zbyt małą przynętą na starego rybaka, zaproponuj coś innego.

– Przynętą?! – warknął Stean Embernov. Zacisnął niewielkie dłonie w pięści, a kości policzkowe zaczęły mu drgać. – Uważaj na język, chłopcze! Okaż szacunek!

Harvey spojrzał na niego, ukrywając emocje za osłoną oklumencji i jednocześnie użył leglimencji. Wtargnął do umysły Embernov'a niczym do umysłu dziecka. Śmierciożercy w towarzystwie Czarnego Pana często opuszczali swoje osłony, w ten sposób pokazywali lojalność i wierność, a ich Pan w każdej chwili mógł przeczesać ich wspomnienia. Harvey jednak nie wątpił w oddanie Steana, ale w jego stabilność emocjonalną. Trudne dzieciństwo mężczyzny rzucało się cieniem na późniejsze życie i teraz Harvey szarpnął te wspomnienia, wyciągnął na wierz, przykrył nimi wszystko inne i z satysfakcją dostrzegł, że mężczyzna drży, kuląc się w sobie. Zaczął przełykać ślinę i szybko oddychać.

Lord Voldemort zachichotał cicho, z pewnością domyślając się, co zaszło.

– Myślę – rzekł cicho i powoli, leniwym głosem – że to ty powinieneś okazać szacunek. Ukarałbym cię, jednak mój podopieczny mnie uprzedził.

– Ta–tak, panie – jęknął.

– W takim razie jeszcze raz omówmy plan.

* * *

Rano Harvey Sovery wszedł głębiej w las, w tereny, na które żaden człowiek się nie zapuszczał. Istoty z Zakazanego Lasu często robiły wypady w te okolice, uważając, że należą do nich. Szczególnie centaury.

Tego ranka las był jednak spokojny, nadal cichy. Harvey wydeptywał przed sobą ścieżkę i co jakiś czas prostym zaklęciem łamał krzewy stojące mu na drodze. Czuł się znużony całonocnym omawianiem planu, który znał na pamięć w każdym, najmniejszym detalu. Przewidzieli wszystko, byli nawet przygotowani na atak specjalnej brygady aurorów. I nikt, prócz kilku osób, nie wiedział o tym, co miało nadejść.

Harvey w końcu dotarł na miejsce, idealnie okrągłą polanę pokrytą wysoką do kolan złotą trawą.

– Paniczu Severy! – zawołał mężczyzna w czarnej szacie, unosząc maskę i ukazując smukłą twarz zdobioną krótką brodą i blizną nad okiem. – Nareszcie jesteś. Czekaliśmy na ciebie.

– Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Evan.

Evan uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i zgiął kark.

– Szczęściem jest znów panicza ujrzeć.

– Wszystko gotowe? – spytał. – Czarny Pan i Rada się niecierpliwią. Ja z resztą też.

– Moi ludzie podobnie – odparł. – Zdenerwowanie daje się nam we znaki. Zwykle nie atakujemy z ukrycia, nie oczekujemy tak długo na walkę.

Harvey uniósł dłoń i zacisnął ją na ramieniu starszego mężczyzny. Evan był dużo wyższy od niego, więc robiąc to czuł się nieco dziwnie.

– Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, nie będziemy musieli walczyć, przyjacielu.

Evan kiwnął, a później na prośbę Harveya, wypowiedział zaklęcie. Polana natychmiast zmieniła swój wygląd, pojawiły się namioty i ogniska. Mężczyźni w czarnych szatach rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, a związani ludzi opuszczali głowy lub opierali się o kory drzew. Harvey wziął głęboki oddech, widząc ogrom mugoli. Przy każdym drzewie przywiązano przynajmniej ośmiu, a kiedy te zaczęły się kończyć, wbijano w ziemię szerokie pale i tam ich wiązano w niewielkie grupki. Przypominało to grupowy stos.

– Prawie trzystu ludzi – szepnął Evan.

– Opłaciło się czekać pół roku – szepnął Harvey. – Jak udało się wam ich tylu uprowadzić? Oczekiwałem maksymalnie setki.

– Są z różnych części kraju, paniczu. Niektórzy to sieroty, luzie zabrani z ulicznej nędzy, ale mamy nawet jednego polityka. Wiedział o naszym świecie, więc uznałem, że trzeba go uciszyć. Nie odezwał się słowem od miesiąca.

– Rozumiem – odparł. – Zacznijcie się przygotowywać, dziś wieczorem zaatakujemy.

* * *

Wieczór nadszedł szybciej, niż Harvey oczekiwał. Czas spędził na doglądaniu przygotowań, rozmowach z Radą śmierciożerców i droczeniu się z Bellatrix Lestrange. Stał teraz przed Hogsmeade wraz z Czarnym Panem, który ukrył się pod głębokim kapturem. Z pewnością zwróciłby uwagę zwykłego przechodnia, ale nikt nie rozpoznałby w nim największego Czaroksiężnika.

– Twój plan zadziała – szepnął.

– Jesteś ze mnie dumny, czy mówisz to, bo masz wątpliwości i próbujesz przekonać samego siebie? – spytał Harvey.

Czarny Pan prychnął pod nosem i pokręcił głową.

– Niewielu ludziom ufam, chłopcze. A ty należysz do tej niewielkiej grupki.

– Powiedz w końcu, że mnie potrzebujesz i tyle.

– Skąd pewność, że cię potrzebuję? – spytał.

– A na kogo innego mógłbyś wtedy liczyć? Lucjusz cię zawiódł, Bellatrix chce być tylko u twojego boku, jest wierna, prawda, ale niewiele może zrobić. Minchun jest nieznośny, a w Radzie jest zbyt krótko. Snape jest zbyt blisko Dumbledore'a…

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mu nie ufasz i kazałeś nie wtajemniczać – przerwał mu Lord. – To on pomógł mi dostać Pottera.

– Przyczyniając się do twojego upadku – odparował. – Po prostu mu nie ufam. Podsumowując, wszyscy twoi słudzy są ścigani przez władzę, bezużyteczni, albo zapomnieli, na czym polega służba.

– A na czym polega?

Harvey spojrzał na Czarnego Pana.

– Na tym, bo obierać cel przynoszący korzyści, a później zdobywaniu go, niszcząc wszystko, co stanie ci na drodze. Ty, mój Panie, powinieneś wiedzieć to najlepiej. W końcu sam służysz, z tą różnicą, że tylko sobie.

Nad Hogwartem pojawiły się ciemne, deszczowe chmury, słońce zaszło już niemal całkowicie, a księżyc pojawił się na niebie. Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się i odszedł, a Harvey jeszcze przez moment obserwował szkołę. _Tej nocy ją zdobędę,_ pomyślał i ruszył za Lordem Voldemortem.

* * *

Hogsmeade było spokojnym miasteczkiem czarodziejów. Harvey znał stamtąd kilku ludzi, ale nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia za piekło, jakie im zgotuje. Za nim niemal sześciuset ludzi szykowało się do ataku, w tym niemal połowa była mugolami. Bezimiennymi ludźmi, których porwali.

Deszcz rozpadał się w najlepsze, szata zaczęła mu przemakać, ale uparcie czekał, wpatrując się w zegarek. Czuł jak napinają się mu wszystkie mięśnie. Lucjusz Malfoy poruszał się niespokojnie w stroju urzędnika ministerstwa, a Bellatrix Lestrange podskakiwała z podniecenia. Cała reszta chowała się w lesie.

Harvey spojrzał na zegarek i serce na krótki moment przestało bić.

20.00

Godzina wybiła, a on uniósł różdżkę, poruszył ustami bezgłośnie wypowiadając zaklęcie, a w niebo wystrzelił promień, malując wokół chmur czaszkę owiniętą przez węża. Mroczny znak zawisł nad miasteczkiem i wtedy rozpoczęła się rzeź.

Kilka minut później Harvey szedł przednimi ulicami Hogsmeade przyglądając się płonącym knajpom i martwym czarodziejom, którzy bezwładnie leżeli przed swoimi domami. Spoglądał na śmierciożerców prowadzących przed siebie mugoli, używając ich jak tarczy – ci wrzeszczeli przerażeni, niektórzy nawet mdleli, ale to nie powstrzymywało śmierciożerców.

Zbliżali się do zabezpieczenia przed złem, Bariery którą postawił Dumbledore. Żaden "nieupoważniony" śmierciożerca nie miał prawa przez nią przejść, tarcza odbijała go jak paletka odbijała piłkę, jednak Harvey znalazł sposób. Mugole.

Pierwszy raz dostrzegł to nieco ponad pół roku temu, kiedy siedział na ławce przed sklepem ze słodyczami i dostrzegł, jak Minerwa McGonagall goniła Dolores Umbridge. Umbridge prowadziła wtedy mugola, który bez jej pomocy przeszedł przez barierę, jakby nigdy nie istniała. A później sam Harvey przez nią przeszedł, prowadząc siłą mugolską dziewczynę, którą zastraszył i zabrał do Hogsmeade. I po raz pierwszy mógł podejść do Hogwartu, wejść do środka, przemierzyć korytarze, a później wyjść. I tak powstał plan ataku.

 _Wystarczyło trzymać mugola. Jakże prosty sposób._

Biegli przed siebie, powietrze cięły zaklęcia, a w oddali Stacja Hogsmeade eksplodowała. Była bliżej szkoły niż miasteczko i tam właśnie pojawił się Lord Voldemort, wzywając Albus Dumbledore'a, biorąc na zakładników dziesięciu uczniów Hogwartu porwanych zanim jeszcze wsiedli do pociągu. Ta przynęta musiała się udać, Harvey nie miał lepszego pomysłu, ale po zamieszaniu, jakie wydawało mu się, że słyszy z zamku, udało się.

W końcu niemal wszyscy przebili się przez barierę. Harvey zatrzymał się zszokowany, patrząc na biegnących z zakładnikami śmierciożerców. Weszli do większej, niedostępnej dla nich części Hogsmeade i zaczęli likwidować mugoli. Zielone klątwy rozbłysły, a później ustały. Mugole zaczęli biec w stronę zamku.

– Stójcie! – krzyknął Harvey, kiedy śmierciożercy zaczęli celować w uciekinierów. – Będą świetnym mięsem armatnim. Niech biegną! Spowodują większy chaos niż my.

Puścili ich, a chwilę później niemal trzy setki śmierciożerców ruszyło na Hogwart. I wtedy Harvey poczuł szarpnięcie, które niemal go obaliło i usłyszał trzask towarzyszący teleportacji. W jednej chwili w Hogsmeade pojawił się Zakon Feniksa, a ze strony zamku w niebo wystrzeliła błękitna linia, sieć połączonych zaklęć, niczym płonący warkocz.

Połączone zaklęcia uderzyły w niebo, rozbłysły na niebiesko i wybuchły. Huk ogłuszył Harveya i powalił biegnących do Hogwartu ludzi. W następnym momencie bariera, która wcześniej była niewidoczna, przybrała szary odcień, błysnęła światłem i zabiła pierwszego śmierciożercę, który jej dotknął. Objęła całe Hogsmeade i część pobliskiego lasu niczym rozwścieczony smok ryczący niebieskim ogniem. Harvey cofnął się o kilka kroków, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa rozglądali się zdezorientowani i widocznie próbowali teleportować. Harvey też spróbował, po przekroczeniu bariery powinien móc to zrobić, ale… Nie działało. Zamarł, kiedy rozpoznał zaklęcie… _Nie tak powinno być_ , pomyślał ze zgrozą. _Jaki idiota rzucił Fianto Duri?!_

– Na Hogwart! – rozległ się wrzask Bellatrix Lestrange. – Przejąć szkołę! Natychmiast!

Harvey zerwał się do biegu i pierwszym lepszym zaklęciem powalił nieznanego mu przeciwnika. Ruszyli, już nic nie było ważne, barierę zniszczą później. Teraz nie mogli się wycofać.

W końcu wprowadzili w życie ostatnią część planu. Wtargnęli do szkoły, wyważyli główne drzwi i zaatakowali.

– Do Wielkiej Sali – wywrzeszczał Harvey, wskazując śmierciożercom kierunek. Ruszył biegiem, ciskając zaklęcia. Uczniowie, prawdopodobnie z siódmego roku, ustawili się w szeregu przed Wielkimi Drzwiami, jednak nie byli dla niego przeszkodą.

Harvey wypowiedział zaklęcie, poziomy słup ognia wystrzelił w stronę jego wrogów, przybierając postać rozwścieczonego smoka i uderzył w tarcze, które pękły niczym bańki. Obrona uczniów rozpadła się niczym zdmuchnięty domek z kart, śmierciożercy ryknęli i ruszyli do boju. Harvey uniósł tarczę, odbił zaklęcie jednego z nauczycieli i ujrzał Severusa Snape'a, osłaniającego Minerwę McGonagall. _Oby Czarny Pan nie mylił się co do ciebie,_ pomyślał.

– Bella! – krzyknął, dostrzegając szalejącą w amoku czarownicę. Jej czarne włosy latały na wszystkie strony jak fale wzburzonego morza, a ona sama wirowała w tańcu klątw. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się szaleńczo. – Kończ to i otwórz nam drogę! – rozkazał. – Ale już!

– Spokojnie, Havi! Robi się! – krzyknęła i zaśmiała się przeraźliwie.

Uczniowie cofnęli się pod naporem jej zaklęć i pobiegli w stronę schodów. Chwilę później drzwi do Wielkiej Sali pękły jak zapałki, a śmierciożercy dosłownie wlali się do środka. Harvey uśmiechnął się, posłał kilka zaklęć, nawet nie celując i wbiegł wraz z nimi, by nie zostać stratowanym. Może i im przewodził, ale nie mógł zostać w tyłu.

Wbiegł do sali, jego śmierciożercy wywrócili stoły, ustawili je w dwie litery "V", jedna za drugą i skryli za nimi niczym osłonami.

– Bronić tej sali jak własnych jaj! – krzyknął, czując narastającą w nim euforię. _Udało się,_ myślał gorączkowo. _NAPRAWDĘ SIĘ UDAŁO!_

Wiedział jednak, że to dopiero początek. Wielka Sala była ich, największy i najważniejszy punkt strategiczny. Uczniowie muszą się wycofać, nauczyciele muszą wycofać się wraz z nimi, a śmierciożercy mogą robić, co chcą. I przejmą tę szkołę za wszelką cenę.

Harvey zaczął wykrzykiwać rozkazy, stanął na podwyższeniu przeznaczonym dla Dyrektora, a Bella podbiegła do niego i patrzyła z dumą. Lucjusz Malfoy stał z boku sali, wołając syna, ale Draco Malfoya nigdzie nie było.

Nie, Harvey go dostrzegł. Severus Snape ciągnął go w swoją stronę, Draco udało się wyrwać, podciągnąć lewy rękaw i ukazać mroczny znak. Sovery się uśmiechnął, chłopak w ten sposób pokazał wierność i po chwili śmierciożercy przyjęli go jak jednego z nich. Blondyn schował się za osłoną i przerażonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ojca.

A Harvey ujrzał bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy na czole młodego chłopaka, rwącego się do walki.

 _Bitwa o Hogwart dopiero się rozpoczęła, panie Potter._


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

* * *

Harry zatrzymał się przed klasą pełną uczniów pierwszego i drugiego roku, którzy uczyli się pod czujnym okiem profesora Filtwicka i dwóch uczennic z siódmych klas. Hermiona mówiła, że mimo wyniszczających i trawiących Hogwart od środka walk, nie mogą zaprzestać edukacji. Większość popierała to zdanie, młodsi uczniowie przez większość czasu nie pałętali się pod nogami i spędzali czas na nauce. Było to jedyne zajęcie, na którym mogli się skupić, bo zwiedzanie zamku było już zbyt niebezpieczne.

– Mogliby sobie odpuścić – stęknął Ron Weasley po raz setny tego dnia. – Po korytarzach latają śmierciożercy, a oni nam każą się uczyć, jakby to miało nam pomóc.

– Ron, wiesz dobrze, że nauka jest ważna. Ta część zamku jest bezpieczna, a McGonagall jest mądrą kobietą i nigdy by nie pozwoliła, by uczniowie zaniedbali edukację – odpowiedziała zirytowana Hermiona. – Poza tym nauka jest teraz bardzo ważna, w końcu jak inaczej uczniowie mają walczyć skoro mają braki w wiedzy o magii? Też powinieneś się przyłożyć.

– Hermiona ma rację – przyznał Harry. – Tutaj nam nic nie grozi, przynajmniej na razie. A po tym miesiącu muszę przyznać, że nawet członkowie GD mają duże braki, albo prostu są na innym poziomie, niż w pełni wykwalifikowani czarodzieje. – Rozejrzał się po uczniach w różnym wieku, którzy siedzieli przy książkach lub wykonywali ćwiczenia praktyczne, machając różdżkami samemu lub w parach. – Martwię się tylko, że to i tak za mało. Potrzebujemy czegoś więcej.

– Aha. Brzmisz jak Remus, Harry – powiedział Ron z przekąsem.

– Możliwe. Po prostu się zmieniłem. Każde spotkanie z Voldemortem, każda kolejna śmierć… Po tym jak zginął Syriusz, a potem byłem opętany, zrozumiałem, że nie jestem tutaj zwykłym pionkiem i mam swoją rolę do odegrania. Mogę albo pozwolić by życie zdecydowało za mnie, albo samemu podjąć tę decyzję. Kiedy śmierciożercy zaatakowali, a ja wróciłem do Wielkiej Sali, zobaczyłem jeszcze więcej powodów by działać.

– Rozumiem – odrzekł Ron – nie myśl tylko, że i mi się to nie udziela. Nie zamierzam nagle stać się poważnym, smętnym Wybrańcem jak ty. Ale poza tym, co to zmienia? Jesteśmy tylko uczniami. Może czas przestać bohaterować?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Idąc dalej, zaglądając do klas i pokoi patrzył na młodszych i starszych od siebie uczniów oraz na tych z jego roku, wiedząc że większość z nich ma małe szanse w starciu. Siódmoklasiści byli coraz lepsi, to fakt. To samo tyczyło się członków GD. Byli też nauczyciele i ponad połowa głównych sił Zakonu. Ale to za mało.

Przyglądał się teraz Ginni. Ćwiczyła w parze z jakąś ciemnowłosą dziewczyną. Harry zawiesił spojrzenie na pięknych rudym włosach, niemal błyszczących i pomyślał, że dlatego właśnie walczy. Taką chciał ją widzieć. Wesołą, roześmianą i beztroską, z długimi włosami falującymi na wietrze.

 _Muszę znaleźć sposób by chronić ich wszystkich. Przyjaciół. Ją. Zwykłe szkolenia trwają za długo._

– Ciekawe kim jest ten cały Harvey – Hermiona zaczęła codzienny temat ich debat. – Ostatni złapany śmierciożerca, mimo iż nic ważnego nie wyjawił, odnosił się o nim z szacunkiem. Mówiłeś Harry, że on dowodził atakiem w pierwszej bitwie?

– Tak. Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? Widziałem jak wydawał rozkazy. Nawet Malfoy go słuchał, a ta szmata Lestrange go osłaniała.

Zapadła cisza. Zawsze kiedy ktoś nawiązywał bezpośrednio do Pierwszej Bitwy, Harry'ego dopadały wspomnienia. Tym razem sam się wpędził w ponowne przeżywanie tego wszystkiego.

* * *

Nic tego wieczoru nie zapowiadało tragedii, jaka miała nadejść. Kiedy Harry po raz wtóry przeglądał w pamięci to wspomnienie, zaczął dostrzegać rzeczy, które powinien dostrzec wtedy, gdy jeszcze nie było za późno. Nie wiedział tylko, czy to by coś zmieniło. Mógł zwrócić uwagę na ostrzegawczo migoczące płomienie świecy, na niespokojne pohukiwania sów, na spojrzenia, które nauczyciele posyłali uczniom, czy chociażby szybkie wyjście dyrektora z sali. Zbyt szybkie, jak teraz rozumiał. Wtedy wydawało się to mało znaczące, dyrektor miał wiele spraw na głowie, noc i lekki deszcz uderzający w okno nie zapowiadały nic. Harry pomyślał o ostatniej wieczerzy w wielkiej sali. Wspomniał przekomarzającego się z Hermioną Rona, Ginny spoglądającą w jego stronę i uśmiechy na każdej twarzy jaką widział. Uśmiechy, które później przybrały wyraz przerażenia..

Wszystko zaczęło się i skończyło szybko, Harry miał wrażenie, że trwało to niemal kilka minut. W rzeczywistości dłużej. O wiele dłużej. Ron śmiał się głośno z nieporadnego żartu Neville'a, Hermiona wzdychała i przewracała oczami, a on sam zakrztusił się sokiem. Ten obraz wyrył mu się w pamięci, później zniszczony wpadającym do sali patronusem. Niebieski płomień uderzył w okna, uczniowie krzyknęli, niektórzy wstali od stołu, ale odłamki szkła nie spadły – nie były prawdziwe. Niebieski feniks przeleciał pod zaczarowanym sklepieniem niczym strzała, zawył rozdzierająco i rozbił się tuż przed stołem nauczycielskim. Harry wpatrywał się w to wypełniony szokiem. Jak później powiedziała mu Hermiona, patronus nie był rzucony prawidłowo lub rzucający czar musiał być na skraju wyczerpania, a obydwie wersje znaczyły tyle, że Dumbledore walczył. Tak jak i oni mieli zacząć.

– Wszyscy wrócić na miejsca! – krzyknęła McGonagall. Jej głos poniósł się echem po sali, uciszając każdego. – Zachowajcie spokój.

Po patronusie została tylko kartka, malutki zwitek papieru, na którym wypalone było tylko jedno słowo.

"NADCHODZĄ"

Jedno słowo wypowiedziane szeptem słyszalnym w całej sali wystarczyło, by zrozumieć sytuację. Wystarczyło, by zmroziło krew w żyłach najtwardszej kobiety jaką z pewnością była nauczycielka transmutacji. Jedno słowo wywołało chaos. I reakcję.

– Uczniowie siódmych klas! – ryknęła McGonagall tonem, jakiego Harry jeszcze nie słyszał. Przepełnionego rozkazem, determinacją i gniewem. – Proszę zebrać się w trybie natychmiastowym przed wielką salą!

Harry zrozumiał wtedy sytuację, zareagował niemal automatycznie. Działo się coś złego.

– Gwardia Dumbledore'a! – krzyknął, zrywając się na nogi i patrząc jak prócz siódmoklasistów wstają również członkowie Gwardii. Serce przyspieszyło, zaschło mu w ustach i spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Przypomniał sobie zeszły rok, wypad do ministerstwa i walkę, jaka się tam odbyła. Niebezpieczeństwo. Później spojrzał na młodszych uczniów i poczuł, że coś w głębi go szarpnęło. McGonagall patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

– Harry – syknęła Hermiona, a on gwałtownie obrócił się w jej stronie. Co miał zamiar zrobić? Co miał zamiar powiedzieć?

– Zebrać się przez wielką salą! – wrzasnął, choć miał wrażenie, że głos nie należał do niego. – Wszyscy z Gwardii od piątej klasy w górę!

Wiedział co się działo, pobiegł w stronę wyjścia z sali, a McGonagall lada chwila go dogoniła. Harry słyszał jak wykrzykiwała polecenia poszczególnym nauczycielom, a później nasatały tylko krzyki, zgiełk i chaos. Nie zauważył, kiedy dobył różdżki i znalazł się przed drzwiami wielkiej sali.

– Panie Potter! – powiedziała ostro McGonagall, szarpiąc go za ramię i zatrzymując. – Nie jestem pewna, czy rozumie pan sytuację.

– To oni – przerwał jej. – Śmierciożercy.

To słowo przelewało się przez salę. Śmierciożercy nadchodzili. Opiekunowie domów ewakuowali młodszych uczniów. Siódmoklasiści pilnowali przejścia na schody, uczniowie w panice brnęli przez nie niczym stado, nic nie robiąc sobie z próśb starających się ich uspokoić nauczycieli. I krzyczeli. Harry nie mógł zebrać myśli. Wszyscy, którzy nie byli zajęci ewakuacją lub przygotowaniami do obrony, pobiegali do okien.

– Piątoklasiści ewakuują się wraz z resztą, panno Weasley – głos wyrwał go z transu. Oderwał spojrzenie od przepełnionych schodów i spojrzał na spierającą się z nauczycielką Ginny. – Nie będzie żadnych odstępstw, czy to zrozumiałe?

– Nie! – krzyknęła Ginny. – Niektórzy z siódmych klas ewakuują się z resztą! Potrzebujecie więcej ludzi. Jesteśmy Gwardią Dumbledore'a!

– Nie obchodzi mnie to, panno Weasley – powiedziała stalowym głosem. – Nikogo nie zmuszam, by walczył. Ale nie pozwolę też, by narażali się młodsi…

Harry usłyszał pierwsze wrzaski. Wycie, jeśli miałby je do czegoś porównać. Wycie rannych zwierząt biegnących w stronę wejścia do szkoły.

– To nie śmierciożercy – powiedział z przerażeniem. – Ginny, zbierz GD od piątej klasy w dół i pilnujcie schodów za nami – nakazał.

Spojrzała na niego wściekle.

– Harry, powinnam...

– Zrób to! – krzyknął i odwrócił się. McGonagall patrzyła na zamknięte wrota, z których dochodziły krzyki rozpaczy. Zaciskała wargi w wąską poziomą linię.

– Otworzyć wrota! – krzyknął ktoś, później poniósł się kolejny głos.

– Szybko! – ryknął Harry.

Ktoś otworzył wrota, ktoś szarpnął go za ramię i wywrócił. Krzyknął, wrzaski na schodach zagłuszyły jego słowa. Ginny biegła między ludźmi, pierwsze zaklęcie przecięło powietrze, a kiedy Harry w końcu się podniósł, zobaczył tylko jak w tłum uczniów Hogwartu uderza ogromna tłuszcza tratujących się ludzi. Później było tylko gorzej. Najstarsi uczniowie próbowali opanować sytuację, McGonagall krzyczała polecenia, ale nikt jej nie słuchał, prawdopodobnie nikt jej nawet nie słyszał. Harry ujrzał jak grupa siódmoklasistów ustawia się w szereg i wskazuje – jak Harry zauważył – mugolom, w którą stronę powinni biec. Później w ruch poszły zaklęcia, pierwsi zamaskowani czarodzieje wdarli się na teren szkoły, pierwsze osoby padły trafione promieniem klątwy i pierwszy raz Harry poczuł prawdziwą furię.

Następne wydarzenia nastąpiły błyskawicznie. Śmierciożercy wlali się do szkoły niczym śmiercionośna masa, uczniowie Hogwartu na czele z nauczycielami próbowali ich odeprzeć w korytarzu głównego holu. I niemal natychmiast zostali rozgromieni. Harry cisnął ogłuszaczem, mężczyzna w masce padł, później trafił zaklęciem drugiego, aż w końcu wdał się w szybki pojedynek z wrogiem, który go zauważył. Harry ruszył na niego z wrzaskiem, cisnął zaklęciem, śmierciożerca padł nieprzytomny, ale nie on go powalił. Ktoś pociągnął go w tył.

– Tarcza, Harry! – usłyszał znajomy głos, wyczarował tarczę i niemal od razu odbił się od niej promień klątwy.

– Remus!

– Nie ma czasu na przywitania! – powiedział, ciągnąc go w tył i krzycząc coś do innych. Harry dostrzegł sporą część Zakonu Feniksa. Alastor Moody wymachiwał zmyślnie różdżką i rzucał przekleństwami na wszystkie strony, pospieszając uczniów.

– Wycofać się, idioci! Wycofać się, debile i bałwany, kto was uczył sztuki wojennej, do cholery! Mój naśladowca nie wbił wam do tych durnych głów, żeby się wycofać, kiedy…

Harry zacisnął zęby.

– Nie możemy się wycofać! – wrzasnął. Remus pociągnął w tył, na schody, Harry potknął się i boleśnie wylądował na plecach. Tuż obok leżał ktoś inny. Harry chwycił go za ramię i spróbował pociągnąć w górę. Młody chłopak w barwach Revenclawu leżał z otwartymi oczami i wpatrywał się w sufit. Harry zamarł.

Śmierciożercy wbiegli do sali, zajęli ją, wywrócili stołu i ukryli się za nim, a Harry poczuł nowe pokłady złości i gniewu. Wyrwał się z uścisku Remusa, machnął łokciem i kiedy ten próbował go powstrzymać, uderzył go w nos.

Harry przedarł się przez uczniów, minął McGonagall walczącą ramię w ramię ze Snapem i wybiegł na przód, ciskając zaklęciem w każdego śmierciożercę, którego zobaczył. Wpadł w szał i natychmiast zrozumiał, że rozpoczęła się wojna, a teraz trwa pierwsza bitwa. Bitwa, którą przegrywali.

Harry cisnął zaklęciem, później drugim i trzecim, jakieś inne, które dostrzegł zbyt późno leciało w jego stronę od boku. Wiedział, że go nie uniknie w żaden sposób, wstrzymał tylko oddech, a później tarcza odbiła niebieski promień, posyłając go w wyczarowane na suficie niebo.

– Harry! Musimy się wycofać! – ryknął Remus.

Harry zrozumiał. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zrozumiał, że musi odpuścić. Że jeśli tego nie zrobi, nie będzie narażony tylko on, ale i wszyscy, którzy byli dla niego ważni. Rozejrzał się w panice po sali, nie wiedząc dokładnie, kiedy stracił Rona i Hermionę z oczu. Czy są bezpieczni? Czy walczą? Co z Ginny? A jeśli…

Nie, to nie mogło się stać.

Pozwolił, by Remus pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia i zanim minął drzwi ujrzał chłopaka stojącego na miejscu dyrektora. Przez chwilę złapał jego puste spojrzenie. Tamten wykrzywił lekko usta w zawadiackim, wyniosłym uśmieszku. U dołu lewej części szczęki, miał dobrze widoczną, podłużną bliznę. Chwilę później chłopak spojrzał z na bitwę i zaczął wykrzykiwać rozkazy. Harry obserwował to z przerażeniem i strachem, widząc, że ci go słuchają, przemieszczają się i atakują, jak mówił. Sama Bellatrix Lestrange osłaniała go przez zabłąkanymi zaklęciami. Harry rzucił się w jej stronę, ale Remus skutecznie go powstrzymał, ciągnąc do wyjścia.

– Nie! – wrzasnął do niego Remus – Będziesz miał jeszcze okazję.

Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał na tajemniczego młodego śmierciożercę, zapamiętał jego twarz i wraz z resztą towarzyszy wycofali się.

Wielka Sala została zdobyta przez śmierciożerców. Lecz to był dopiero początek długiej bitwy o Hogwart.

* * *

– Harry! – Hermiona po raz trzeci zawołała go po imieniu. – Harry, odpłynąłeś.

– Przepraszam – szepnął.

– Ostatnio zdarza ci się to coraz częściej.

– Naprawdę?

– Tak, stary, naprawdę – wtrącił Ron.

Harry westchnął. Nie było sensu wracać do przeszłości i zastanawiać się, co by można było zmienić. Musiał skupić się na teraźniejszości i przyszłości jednocześnie. Szkoła była w połowie zajęta przez śmierciożerców, skrzydło szpitalne było niemal przepełnione przez ciągłe walki o korytarze, a oni nie zbliżyli się ani na krok do postawionego sobie celu.

Harry oparł się o ścianę, Hermiona spojrzała na niego smutno. Jak wygrać? Potrzebowali więcej ludzi do walki, było ich znacznie mniej, byli słabsi, mniej zorganizowani, a śmierciożercy utrudniali im wszystko. Brakowało im niemal wszystkiego. Ludzi, doświadczenia, jedzenia i czegoś, co by ich trzymało nad powierzchnią tego całego bagna. Minął dopiero miesiąc, trzydzieści dni, a Harry już zaczął słyszeć szepty. Część uczniów chciała się poddać, niektórzy z pewnością rozważali przyłączenie się do wroga podobnie jak spora część starszych ślizgonów, ale jeszcze nikt się na to nie zdobył. I miał nadzieję, że nie znajdą się chętni zdrajcy.

Co on, Harry Potter, mógł zrobić? Rok temu założył GD, które teraz się powiększyło i ćwiczyło pod czujnym okiem Zakonu Feniksa. Najmłodsi mieli trzynaście lat i ci właśnie trzynastolatkowie walczyli ze śmierciożercami.

Harry uderzył pięścią w ścianę.

– Harry – szepnęła Hermiona troskliwie.

– To chore – syknął, patrząc na nią i Rona. – To chore, że musimy walczyć. Wiecie co? Wczoraj patrolowałem drugie piętro. Wieczorem. Usłyszałem odgłosy walki i wiecie co zobaczyłem? Trzech czwartoklasistów walczących ze śmierciożercami! – Zacisnął mocniej pięść, uderzył w ścianę, aż poczuł, jak skóra na kostkach mu pęka. Zostawił na ścianie krew. – Dwóch zostało rannych, trzeci rzucił niewybaczalne. Zabił jednego z nich… Rozumiecie to? Zabił go – powtórzył.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Podeszła tylko do niego, położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i milczała.

– Nie potrafię tego pojąć, Hermiono.

– Wiem.

– I nie wiem jak z tym wygrać. Nie wiem, co robić.

– Nikt nie wie.

– I ta bariera. Nie możemy nawet uciec!

– Bo nie powinniśmy – odezwał się Ron. Harry odsunął się od ściany i stanął przed swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. – Ty nie uciekłeś, kiedy na pierwszym roku walczyliśmy o kamień filozoficzny. Nie uciekłeś przed bazyliszkiem, przed dementorami i Turniejem Trójmagicznym. W zeszłym roku nie uciekliśmy, ruszyliśmy do departamentu. Teraz też nie możemy uciec, Harry, wiesz o tym.

– Wiem – odparł, siląc się na uśmiech. – Czekaj, czy to ty przypadkiem nie mówiłeś, że nie staniesz się poważnym gościem i przestaniesz bohaterować?

– Nie marudź – zaśmiał się cicho. – Przy okazji, Remus mówił, że potrzebują cię na czwartym piętrze. Ja muszę porozmawiać z GD, już wczoraj obiecałem im wyjaśnić, jak dobierzemy ich w grupy – dodał i odszedł.

– Ja też muszę iść – powiedziała Hermiona. – McGonagall prosiła, żebym pomogła jej w nauce najmłodszych. I szukaniu sposobu na pokonanie bariery.

– Powodzenia.

* * *

Harry'emu wydawało się, że słyszy Syriusza. Wołał go, krzyczał jego imię i z każdą chwilą jego głos był coraz głośniejszy. Nie dochodził jednak z zewnątrz, Harry słyszał go w głowie, idąc po schodach prowadzących na czwarte piętro. Nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie się pojawił, po prostu pewnego wieczoru zrozumiał, że to głos Syriusza, że rozbrzmiewa w nim i po prostu jest. Od tamtej chwili powtarzało się to zbyt często.

– Jak często? – spytał Remus, kiedy Harry pewnej nocy na warcie mu się zwierzył.

– Tydzień. Może dwa. Kilka razy dziennie. Jak myślisz, co to znaczy?

– Nie wiem, Harry. Nie jestem lekarzem.

– Pewnie nic dobrego. Jak wszystko zresztą.

Nie poruszyli więcej tego tematu. Harry czuł, że temat Syriusza nadal był ciężki dla Remusa. Na Merlina, był zbyt ciężki dla niego samego! Wiele razy budził się z myślą, że jego ojciec chrzestny żyje, a później powracała scena, moment, kiedy umarł, dźgnięty zaklęciem własnej kuzynki. Po nim widział martwe spojrzenie Cedrika, puste oczy chłopaka z Revenclawu, którego widział na schodach i wielu innych.

Czwarte piętro miało szerokie korytarze. Po tej stronie krążyli oni, po drugiej(zastawionej magicznymi barierami), śmierciożercy. Harry ostatnimi czasy często przekradał się na drugą stronę pod peleryną niewidką i, nie wiedząc dokładnie czego lub kogo szuka, sprawdzał ochronę śmierciożerców. Co prawda mógł zrobił o wiele więcej, lecz nie chciał ryzykować. Jeszcze nie.

Ostatniej nocy właśnie tutaj, na czwartym piętrze zobaczył chłopaka, którego widział pierwszego dnia. Chłopaka, który według mapy huncwotów, nazywał się Harvey Sovery.

– Harry! – odezwał się Remus, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg pokoju. – Nareszcie jesteś.

– Ron mówił, że mnie szukacie.

– Mhm – mruknął Moody. – Potrzebujemy twoich zabawek, chłopcze. Tej pelerynki i mapy.

– Nie ma problemu – odparł i wszedł głębiej w pomieszczenie. Alastor Moody i Remus Lupin prawdopodobnie chwilę temu prowadzili zebranie i teraz zostali sami z mapą hogwartu rozłożoną na stole, ale nadal nie w pełni kompletną. Takowa nie istniała i nawet ta stworzona przez huncwotów miała masę wad. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wiele korytarzy runęło i powstały inne przejścia.

– Coś planujecie? – spytał, przyglądając się planom siódmego piętra. Pomyślał o pokoju życzeń. Może tam znalazłby odpowiedzi? Może tam znalazłby cokolwiek? Schronienie znalazłby na pewno, jednak nie chciał jeszcze oddawać tej karty. Gdyby chciał użyć pokoju do czegokolwiek innego musiałby wyrzucić wszystkich, którzy by się w nim znajdywali. Nie mógł też ryzykować, że śmierciożercy pod ich nieobecność zaatakują szkołę.

– Ron ci nie mówił?

– Niewiele ostatnio rozmawiamy – przyznał. – On jest zajęty, ja jestem zajęty. Mijamy się.

– W takim razie musicie pogadać, od przedstawi ci szczegóły – rzekł Remus. – W skrócie chodzi o to, żebyś spróbował wykorzystać pokój życzeń.

Harry spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, zastanawiając się, czy wilkołak potrafił czytać w myślach.

– W jaki sposób?

– Dostania się tam, gdzie normalnie się nie da. Z tego, co mówił Ron, to bardzo możliwe. Dzisiaj wyślemy niewielką grupkę do pokoju by to sprawdziła. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może stworzycie przejście na inne, poszczególne piętra, które dadzą nam przewagę.

* * *

Harry przyglądał się imionom na mapie huncwotów. Grupa właśnie weszła na siódme piętro, byli trzy korytarze od niego. Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley i Betelgeza Strange, której Harry nie znał za dobrze. Kojarzył ją z kilku lekcji prowadzonych przez Alastora, lecz nie przypominał sobie, by widział ją kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nosiła barwy hufflepuffu.

– Spóźniliście się – powiedział, wstając. – Jakieś problemy po drodze?

Remus uśmiechnął się lekko, podobnie jak Ron. Betelgeza starała się na niego nie patrzeć.

– Nic o czym warto wspominać. Ruszamy?

Harry kiwnął głową, odwrócił się w stronę ściany i zamknął oczy. Miał pustkę w głowie.

 _Chciałbym znaleźć się w miejscu, które da nam przewagę_ , pomyślał. Nie wiedział, czy to jest dobre życzenie, czy w ogóle zadziała i czy takie miejsce istnieje. Ale przecież znajdował się w Hogwarcie! Tutaj wszystko jest możliwe, nawet rzeczy, które wydają się, że nie. Powtórzył życzenie więcej niż trzy razy zanim pojawiły się przed nim skromne, proste drzwi.

Harry pchnął je ostrożnie i wszedł do środka.

– Co to jest? – spytał Ron, wciągając głęboko powietrze, kiedy zapaliły się światła. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi, a całą czwórkę zamurowało.

– Hermiona byłaby wniebowzięta – powiedział Harry spoglądając na ciągnące się od sufitu, po podłogę wiele pięter niżej, regały wypełnione książkami. Grubymi tomami. Znaleźli się w bibliotece.

– Są puste – powiedziała Betelgeza i wybiła Harry'ego z zachwytu. Zrozumiał, że to przez jej głos, który usłyszał po raz pierwszy. Miękki a zarazem surowy.

Remus wyciągał książki jedną po drugiej, otwierał je i odkładał na stół.

– Wszystkie są puste – dodał i na potwierdzenie tych słów wyciągnął pierwszą lepszą książkę, otworzył ją i rzucił na podłogę. – Zażyczyłeś sobie biblioteki bez wiedzy, Harry? – zapytał.

– Nie. Ale chyba udało się nam osiągnąć cel – powiedział, wskazując dół. – Myślę że to bez problemu siedem pięter. Albo nawet więcej.

– Fakt.

Ruszyli w kierunku schodów.

– Jestem Betelgeza, ale mów mi Beta – usłyszał Harry.

– Harry – odparł machinalnie, patrząc na nią. Ona patrzyła gdzieś w tylko sobie znane miejsce i nie odezwała się więcej.

Na pierwsze piętro zeszli stosunkowo szybko, schody prowadziły prosto w dół, na wszystkich piętrach nie było nic prócz ksiąg i regałów. Żadnych drzwi, co niepokoiło Harry'ego. Z góry widział na dole tylko niewielki, czarny obiekt, który okazał się...

– Skrzynia – powiedział Ron, kiedy zatrzymali się na pierwszym piętrze. – I nic innego. Nawet drzwi! Nic!

Faktycznie. Wokół nie było nic. Tylko regały pustych ksiąg, stoły, kryształowe żyrandole i skrzynia. Nic więcej. Miejsce, które miało dawać przewagę, nie dało zupełnie nic. Harry poczuł ukłucie żalu. Czyżby nawet Hogwart starał się mu pokazać beznadziejność sytuacji? Jakby gdyby sam tego nie wiedział. Jak gdyby jego sytuacja nie była beznadziejna od zawsze. Jak gdyby…

Zacisnął zęby i wziął głęboki oddech. Nie powinien tak myśleć.

– Cholera jasna. Nie chce się otworzyć – powiedział Ron pod nosem, szarpiąc za zamek. Spróbował rzucić kilka zaklęć otwierających, Remus również, Betelgeza rozglądała się po kątach jak gdyby czegoś szukała, aż po pół godziny wszyscy zrezygnowali. Harry usiadł na schodach, mijały kolejne minuty spędzone na bezczynności.

– Nic tu nie zdziałamy – powiedział Remus z rezygnacją.

– Wracajcie – powiedział Harry. – Ja się tutaj jeszcze trochę rozejrzę.

Harry przez niemal dwie godziny kręcił się po wszystkich piętrach niemożliwej do ogarnięcia biblioteki pustych ksiąg i nie znalazł zupełnie nic. Zrzucił z półek setki książek, mając nadzieję, że choć jedna z nich będzie dźwignią, taką, jaka jest w książkach lub filmach. Niestety do tej pory na żadną nie trafił. Szukał guzików, odsuwał szafy, ciskał zaklęciami w ściany, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegał żadnego przejścia. W końcu zrezygnowany usiadł na podłodze na pierwszym piętrze i z braku lepszego pomysłu położył się przed skrzynią. Wcisnął sobie szatę pod głowę, spojrzał w odległy sufit i zastanawiał się, czy ta biblioteka ma jakikolwiek sens.

Wtedy poczuł ucisk na piersi, jakby ktoś położył na nim stertę książek. Uniósł lekko głowę i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

– No siemka!

Harry zerwał się na nogi z cichym krzykiem, sięgnął po różdżkę i wycelował w gargulca wielkości dłoni, który spadł z jego klatki piersiowej i teraz turlał się po podłodze. Stwór, widocznie żywy i sprawny, dźwignął się na na kamienne nogi i rozprostował.

– To nie było miłe, Harry – powiedział. – Ja do ciebie z sercem, witam się jak z kumplem, a ty mnie jak ostatniego przybłędę traktujesz?

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harry'ego kamiennymi oczami.

– Czym jesteś? – spytał, patrząc na otwartą skrzynię.

Stwór westchnął głośno i rozłożył szeroko ręce.

– A na co ja ci wyglądam?

Harry opuścił różdżkę, przypatrując się kamiennej istocie.

– Na gargulca.

– Bingo! Miło mi, mów mi Garg. Cieszę się, że w końcu mnie znalazłeś, że w końcu ktokolwiek mnie znalazł, bo spędziłem tutaj naprawdę duuużooo czasu! Tak dużo, że nie policzę dni na palcach, a wiedz, że mam ich aż dwadzieścia sześć!

Harry westchnął, spojrzał w górę, a później na Garga. Gargulec uśmiechał się dziwnie. Harry podszedł szybko do skrzyni zajrzał do środka i wyciągnął zwitek pergaminu.

– Ach! – syknął, czując jak parzy go w rękę. Podrzucił papier jakby był gorącym węglem, zacisnął zęby i otworzył. Palące w palce ciepło zniknęło niemal natychmiast i Harry odetchnął przyglądając się zawartości. Narysowana na podartym pergaminie mapa przestawiała hogwart jakby narysowany ręką dziecka i ścieżkę prowadzącą po błoniach, urwaną w pewnym momencie. Tam pergamin był poszarpany, jakby ktoś go rozerwał. I napis:

" _W mroku światło cię prowadzi._

 _Puste strony się zapełnią._

 _Próby cztery i ostatnia,_

 _Wiedzy braki uzupełnią._

 _Drzwi skrywają odpowiedzi._

 _Lecz twe drzwi to te ostatnie._

 _Pierwsza próba, próba serca,_

 _W miejscu zakazanym padnie."_

– Ty to zrobiłeś? – spytał Harry, patrząc na Garga i różdżką stuknął w mapę oraz tekst.

– Ja? Nie, gdzie tam! Nie mam talentu do rysowania, wiesz, kamienne palce nie pomagają w uprawianiu sztuki – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Harry kiwnął głową, odwrócił się i ruszył schodami na górę.

– Hej! Gdzie idziesz! – zawołał za nim. – Nie możesz mnie tutaj zostawić!

– Właśnie to robię – odparł Harry. – Nie potrzebna mi gadająca figurka. Jeśli jesteś ciekaw, tam na górze są drzwi.

– Wiem gdzie są drzwi! – wrzasnął Garg. – Wiem też, że nie możesz mnie tutaj zostawić.

Harry przyspieszył kroku. Był już pół piętra przed gargulcem i ciągle się oddalał. Już prawie nie słyszał jego głosu.

– Niby dlaczego?! – krzyknął i zatrzymał się. Widział małą kamienną kulę skaczącą po schodach i niemal go to rozbawiło.

– Bo w końcu mnie znalazłeś! A ja dużo wiem!

– Co takiego? – spytał, schodząc niżej, kierowany ciekawością. – I o czym?

Garg w końcu dotarł do niego i usiadł ciężko na półpiętrze. Zaczął kręcić głową.

– O twoich wrogach, Harry. O ludziach, a raczej jednym ludziu, którego powinieneś przestrzegać się jak ognia. Unikać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, bo jeśli się spotkacie, ba!, jeśli on dowie się, co jest dla ciebie ważne, odbierze ci to!

– Wiem. Znam go.

Garg otworzył szeroko oczy i zerwał się na nogi.

– Spotkaliście się?

– Tak. Kilka razy. I przez te kilka razy odebrał mi rodziców, zostawił bliznę na czole, zabił przyjaciela i doprowadził do śmierci ojca chrzestnego.

Garg skrzywił się.

– Nie chodzi mi o Czarnego Pana, głupku! Tylko o kogoś o wiele gorszego!

– A kto niby jest od niego gorszy?

– Zanieś mnie na górę to ci powiem – zażądał.

Harry wywrócił oczami, podniósł Garga i posadził go sobie na ramieniu. Szli na górę w milczeniu.

– To powiesz mi, o kogo ci chodziło? – spytał Harry, gdy zbliżali się do siódmego piętra.

– O tego, kto poprowadził atak na Hogwart. – Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zamarł, wpatrzony w gargulca. – Jeśli tam byłeś, mogłeś go zobaczyć. Jesteście podobni, w podobnym wieku, z tą różnicą, że on jest dużo potężniejszy i chce odebrać ci to, co kochasz.

– Jak się nazywa? – spytał, choć znał już odpowiedź.

– Harvey Sovery. I jesteś za słaby, żeby z nim walczyć.

* * *

– Panie Longbottom! Więcej pewności siebie, przecież potrafi pan rzucać zaklęcie podwójnej tarczy! Pani Strange, nie bawimy się, rzucamy poważne zaklęcia, by partner mógł się sprawdzić! I wszyscy pamiętajcie! Stała czujność!

Szalonooki Moody był w swoim żywiole, kiedy w jednej z większych klas na pierwszym piętrze prowadził szkolenie praktyczne grup obronnych drugiego frontu. Byli to głównie członkowie GD, oraz ci z siódmoklasistów, którzy nie przeszli egzaminu do grupy obronnej pierwszego frontu. Drugi front był mniej narażony na walkę, jednak nadal stanowili silną grupę, która musiała być w ciągłej gotowości. A powiedzenie "stała czujność" stała się nagle mottem wszystkich uczniów, którzy choć raz wpadali w wir walki na skrzyżowaniu korytarzy.

– I tak wolę te zajęcia od szkoleń z grup ataku – powiedział Ron do Harry'ego kiedy ten rzucał w niego zaklęcie rozbrajające. – Wtedy dopiero mu odbija.

Przyjaciel go nie słuchał. Zajęty był myśleniem o słowach kamiennego gargulca. "Jesteś za słaby". Harry nie uważał się za silnego. Walczył już z Voldemortrem na cmentarzu, stawił mu czoła jak równy z równym, a później walczyli w ministerstwie. Zatem też nie uważał się za słabego. Niewiele osób w jego wieku mogłoby stawić mu czoła w pojedynku. Kim więc był Harvey Sovery, że dziwaczny kamienny gargulec był śmiertelnie pewny jego przegranej?

– Głupie oko, głupie, głupie! – rozległ się cichy szept z jego kieszeni. Harry wypadł z rytmu, w ostatnim momencie odbił zaklęcie Rona, a w kolejnej chwili stanął przed nim Alastor Moody, który zaczął mierzyć go od stup do głów. Jego oko wirowało jak opętane.

– Mówiłeś coś, panie Potter? – spytał nad wyraz cicho.

– Nie, nic – jęknął Harry, starając się ignorować ciężar w kieszeni i chęć by cisnąć w gargulca jakieś ohydne zaklęcie.

– Mhm. Dobrze. Następnym razem unieś tarcze szybciej!

Harry kiwnął głową, Moody oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość i w tej chwili Garg zaczął przeklinać oko aurora. Harry wzruszył ramionami do Rona(który nie słyszał głosu gargulca) i wznowili trening.

Przez kolejne dwie godziny trenowali różne rodzaje osłon i tarcz. Harry radził sobie z każdą i ku jego zdziwieniu, Ron był o krok za nim.

Byli jednymi z najlepszych w grupie liczącej sobie około pięćdziesiąt osób. Do pierwszej dziesiątki należała również Ginny, jak i, co zdziwiło Harry'ego, Betelgeza Strange, uczennica siódmego roku. Miała długie czarne włosy, wysportowaną sylwetkę i zwinne dłonie. Była jedną z kilku osób, które potrafiły ciskać zaklęciami z taką szybkością i precyzją, jaką rzadko można było ujrzeć. Harry nie rozmawiał z nią od kiedy dwa dni wcześniej sprawdzali przejście przez pokój życzeń. Byli tam również wczorajszej nocy, z tą różnicą, że Ron wymyślał życzenie i, co dziwne, ponownie trafili do biblioteki z pustymi książkami i na nowo zamkniętą skrzynią. Życzenie Rona i Bety skończyło się tym samym. Harry, nie wiedząc dlaczego, nie powiedział nikomu o mapie, którą znalazł, tak samo jak i o Gargu, który już od dwóch dni zajmował jego prawą kieszeń.

Po skończonych męczarniach z Moodym oraz prysznicu, wszyscy udali się na obiad na drugie piętro w wieży Północnej.

– Tęsknię za dawnymi ucztami – jęknął Ron pijąc sok z dyni i zagrażając chleb z masłem i serem. – Podobno Snape ma zorganizować handel z ludźmi z Hogsmade. Ja bym go do tego nie wybrał.

– Profesor Snape jest idealnym wyborem – zaczęła mu tłumaczyć Hermiona. – Ma przykrywkę szpiega, więc może się łatwiej i bezpieczniej poruszać. W dodatku jeśli się skontaktuje z Aberforthem Dumbledorem, to ułatwi nam to cały handel. Podobno według jego informacji, brat dyrektora jest w radzie wioski razem z kilkoma właścicielami sklepów i trzema mugolami.

– Mugole to muszą być nieźle zdziwieni całą sytuacją – wtrąciła Ginni. – Aż dziwne, że jakoś żyją w wiosce. Jest tam kilku z Zakonu, mieszkańcy i w ogóle. W sumie powinni być bardziej po naszej stronie, ale śmierciożercy skutecznie nas odcinają. A ty co myślisz Harry?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, uniósł głowę i spojrzał na pytające miny przyjaciół.

– Co? Przepraszam, nie słuchałem.

– Mówimy o sytuacji w Hogsmade – wyjaśniła rudowłosa.

– Wiesz, chodzi o tych co mają pełno żarcia – dodał żartobliwie Ron, za co dostał kuksańca w bok od Hermiony.

– Snape – westchnął. – Jako jedyny tutaj powinien sobie z tym poradzić. Słyszałem, że śmierciożercy dogadali się z mugolami w kwestiach handlu. Nie tykają ich. Ale to raczej grupa Tonks zajmuje się dostawami, nie nasza. My powinniśmy trenować, a nie zastanawiać się nad czymś, co nie jest naszym zadaniem.

– Harry, trzeba też odpoczywać – oburzyła się Ginni i ujęła jego dłoń. – Pamiętaj, że dziś wieczorem jest spotkanie GD. Spotkanie, Harry, nie trening.

Harry spiął się lekko i uśmiechnął, Ginny puściła jego dłoń.

– Dzisiaj nie mogę, ale jeśli jutro też mamy spotkanie, z chęcią przyjdę – zapewnił ją. – Teraz przepraszam, ale muszę iść – rzucił szybko.

Wstał od stołu, odwrócił się od przyjaciół i odchodząc musnął ramie Ginny i jej włosy. Dziewczyna spojrzała za nim, ale on już biegł w stronę wyjścia.

– Profesorze! – krzyknął w korytarzu. – Profesorze Snape!

Snape zatrzymał się gwałtownie z dłonią na klamce i uniósł podbródek, patrząc na Harry'ego.

– Pan Potter – szepnął. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę?

Harry zacisnął zęby. Nie mógł dać się sprowokować.

– Kto przewodzi śmierciożercom? – spytał szybko i cicho.

Snape otworzył drzwi do gabinetu i gestem nakazał wejść. W środku świeciły się tylko trzy świece, każda była w jednym rogu biurka. Czwarty róg zajmowały papiery.

– Czego chcesz, Potter?

– Zapytać, czy wykonał pan swoją robotę – powiedział Harry. – Miałeś się tego dowiedzieć – dodał, rezygnując z formy grzecznościowej.

– Śmierciożercom przewodzi Czarny Pan, Potter.

– Wiesz o co mi chodzi, Snape!

– Wiem – odparł z lekkim uśmieszkiem. – I nie mam na to jednej odpowiedzi. Czy gdybym podał ci kilka nazwisk byłbyś zadowolony? Wątpię.

– Wystarczy mi jedno – powiedział. – Kim jest Harvey Sovery?

Snape usiadł w fotelu i uniósł brwi.

– Wydaje się nikim ważnym. Skąd o nim wiesz?

– Co o nim wiesz? - spytał, ignorując pytanie profesora.

– Nie muszę zdawać ci raportów, chłopcze.

Harry zaklął w myślach. To była prawda. Nie dowodził, był uczniem, który choć uczestniczył w walkach ze śmierciożercami, nadal nie zajmował jakoś wysokiego stanowiska. I był też Wybrańcem, osobą, na którą teraz patrzył cały Hogwart.

– Wolę być poinformowany z pierwszej ręki – zaczął ostrożnie. – Podejrzewam, że jest kimś ważnym.

– Skąd te podejrzenia?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Po prostu. Widziałem go podczas ataku na Hogwart. W czasie bitwy.

Snape kiwnął palce, złączył dłonie na brzuchu a na jego twarz wpłynął lekki, drwiący uśmiech.

– Jak już powiedziałem, wydaje się nikim ważnym. Przez miesiąc nic nie robił. Siedział w swoim pokoju w domu Slytherinu i z tego, co wiem, kręcił się przy Hogsmeade. I nic więcej.

Harry zacisnął dłonie. Widocznie Snape nic nie wiedział.

– Wie pan, że to on dowodził?

– Dowodził czym? – spytał.

– Atakiem na szkołę. Że to był jego pomysł, że to on wymyślił, w jaki sposób przekroczyć barierę i wywabić Dumbledore'a. Wiedział pan o tym? Wiedział pan o ataku?

Snape opuścił głowę.

– Nie wiedziałem o ataku. A o roli tego chłopaka dowiedziałem się niedawno. Widać mi nie ufa. Jednak nic prócz tego, co zrobił, nie wskazuje na to, by był zagrożeniem. On po prostu nic nie robi.

– Głupi jesteś? – usłyszał szept z kieszeni. Snape otworzył szeroko oczy i zerwał się na nogi, wyciągając różdżkę.

Garg wyszedł z kieszeni Harry'ego, rozejrzał się i skoczył między dwie świece na stole. Spojrzał na Snape'a i pokręcił kamienną głową.

– Jesteś głupszy niż myślałem, agencie – powiedział głośno. – Jeśli ktoś robi coś tak wielkiego jak zdobycie niezdobywalnej szkoły, a później siedzi na tyłku przez miesiąc to nasuwa się jeden wniosek.

Snape milczał.

– Planuje – powiedział Harry. – Tylko co.

Garg spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Kolejny ruch, oczywiście. Myślałeś, że teraz macie problemy? O nie, o ile znam Harvey'a, to ma dla was masę zabawy! I jeśli nie zagracie, wszyscy umrzecie.


	3. Rozdział 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

Harvey Sovery zatrzymał się na granicy Bariery, wpatrując się w ciągnącą się za nią pustkę. Nadal nie wiedział, kto rzucił zaklęcie _Fianto Duri_ , ale przez ten miesiąc doszli do kilku, utrudniających im pracę wniosków. Po pierwsze, Bariera niemal całkowicie odizolowała ich od świata zewnętrznego. Jedynymi terenami, po którym mogli się poruszać był Hogwart, Hogsmeade, jezioro i większa część Zakazanego Lasu, nie licząc oczywiście błoni i okolic, na których niewiele było. Żaden człowiek nie mógł przejść przez Barierę, bo jeśli choć próbował, ginął. Harvey widział już kilka śmierci śmiałków, których trupów nikt nie ruszył i przez te tygodnie gniły przy miasteczku. Drugi wniosek nasunął się dużo później. Pewnego dnia ktoś z drugiej strony wrzucił im skrzynie z zapasami i galeony. I tak właśnie powstał handel z miasteczkiem Hogsmeade.

 _Świat się wali, ale handel nadal musi trwać_ , pomyślał Harvey. Problemem było tylko, że panowali nad nim mugole. Mugole! Jego śmierciożercy na samą myśl pluli pianą z ust, chwytali za różdżki i chcieli mordować. Harvey zaś widział w takim rozwiązaniu plusy. Dzieciństwo spędził właśnie wśród ludzi pozbawionych magii i wiedział, że potrafili poradzić sobie w każdej sytuacji. Dostosowali się w Hogsmeade, zaprzyjaźnili z mieszkańcami, którzy przeżyli i odnowili domy. I próbowali jakoś żyć.

\- Znowu przysłali pusty list - szepnął Evan, odchodząc od niewielkiej grupy śmierciożerców krążących przy nowych skrzyniach.

Harvey z westchnieniem przyjął list i przyjrzał się pustej kartce, na której pozostały jedynie ledwie widoczne rysy w miejscach, po których skrobało pióro. Niestety żadnym sposobem nie można było przywrócić tekstu.

\- Widocznie atrament znika po przejściu przez barierę - zauważył. - Ale działa to tylko w jedną stronę. Otrzymaliśmy zapasy, o które prosiliśmy.

\- Tak - odparł starszy mężczyzna. Wyprostowany sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze większego niż był w rzeczywistości i Harvey musiał unosić głowę, by spojrzeć na jego ponurą twarz. Evan przez ostatni miesiąc bardzo się zmienił w więzieniu, którym nagle stał się Hogwart.

\- Co zrobimy z mugolami, panie Harvey? - spytał. - Może Bellatrix ma rację i powinniśmy się ich pozbyć?

\- Nie - zaprzeczył stanowczo. Schował list do kieszeni, złączył dłonie za plecami i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę szkoły. - Niech zostaną i żyją, w przyszłości mogą się przydać.

\- Nasi poplecznicy uważają inaczej, panie.

\- Uważasz, że mają rację?

Evan pokręcił niepewnie głową.

\- Będzie jak uważasz. Skoro masz co do nich plany, nie będę podważał twoich decyzji.

\- To dobrze - rzekł, spoglądając w górę. Centrum zaklęcia - płonąca błękitem plama na niebie - nadal było widoczne, co znaczyło, że ten, kto je rzucił, nadal żył. Harvey coraz częściej zaczął się zastanawiać, czy będzie musiał zabić tę osobę. I w jaki sposób ją odnajdzie?

\- Minął miesiąc - zaczął. - I nadal nie przejęliśmy szkoły.

\- Przejęliśmy jej połowę, panie - zauważył Evan. - Nasi poplecznicy zajęli Wielką Salę, Hol i część Hogwarckich wież, a uczniowie i nauczyciele musieli się wycofać na pozostałą część zamku. Wprawdzie plan zakładał, że wszyscy się ewakuują, ale biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałą sytuację, odnieśliśmy sukces.

\- Sukces? - Harvey zatrzymał się przed Wiszącym Mostem prowadzącym do wschodniego skrzydła szkoły. - To nie jest sukces! To porażka. Wielka porażka. Cholerny Zakon Feniksa i aurorzy pokrzyżowali mi plany. I ta Bariera - wskazał niebo. - Nie dość, że walczymy w Hogwarcie, uczniowie się buntują, śmierciożercy robią, co chcą, a mugole kontrolują handel, to jeszcze chimera do gabinetu Dumbledore'a milczy! Powiedz mi, Evan, przyjacielu, co takiego uważasz za sukces?

Evan zacisnął usta w wąską linię i nie odpowiedział. Harvey pokręcił głową i wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

\- Zbierz Radę śmierciożerców - polecił. - Dziś wieczorem mamy zebranie.

* * *

Harvey siedział na fotelu i obserwował wchodzące do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu osoby. Bellatrix Lestrange usiadła na fotelu obok niego, uśmiechając się słabo, Lucjusz Malfoy wraz z synem zajęli kanapę. Harold Minchun i Stean Embernov usiedli na krzesłach przed stołem i popijali ognistą whisky, a Greyback i Taurus stanęli pod ścianami po przeciwnych stronach pomieszczenia. Prócz nich było jeszcze kilku śmierciożerców, którzy nie obchodzili Harvey'a.

\- Po co nas wezwałeś? - spytał Embernov.

\- Jeśli mam być szerzy - wtrącił Lucjusz Malfoy, wstając, prostując się i gładząc przód szaty. Spojrzał po wszystkich, unosząc podbródek. - Uważam to za niepoważne. Dlaczego nas, szanowanych śmierciożerców, najwierniejszych sług Czarnego Pana, wzywa dziecko?! On nie skończył nawet siedemnastu lat!

\- Właśnie! - zgodził się z nim Embernov.

\- Ja również uważam to za głupotę - dodał Minchum. - Dlaczego Czarny Pan powierzył dowodzenie chłopcu? To przez ten poroniony plan znaleźliśmy się w takim położeniu!

Harvey uśmiechnął się i zaśmiał cicho. Lucjusz spojrzał na niego lekceważąco.

\- Co cię tak śmieszy?

\- Twoje oburzenie, panie Malfoy - odparł cicho. - Naprawdę myślisz, że Czarny Pan powinien powierzyć dowodzenie tobie? Człowiekowi, choć wiernemu, nadającemu się tylko na odstrzał, gdyby nie był przydatny w ministerstwie? Co zrobiłeś, kiedy wtargnęliśmy do Holu, a później Wielkiej Sali? Ilu członków Zakonu powaliłeś, ilu uczniów? - Malfoy przełknął ślinę. - Powiem ci. Żadnego! Wołałeś swojego syna, który jest wart więcej od ciebie. A ty, Embernov? - spojrzał na mężczyznę, który nigdy się nie uśmiechał. - Rozchwiany emocjonalnie idioto? Może jesteś przydatny, ale samolubny. Nie potrafisz dowodzić. Minchum. - Mężczyzna pochylił głowę. - Ty akurat nie powinieneś mieć żadnych roszczeń do pozycji dowódcy.

Cała trójka spojrzała na niego nienawistnie. Bellatrix Lestrange zaśmiała się głośno, a Grayback zaczął warczeć jak wilk. Reszta milczała. Harvey wstał powoli, patrząc każdemu w oczy.

\- Minął miesiąc, podczas którego nie otrzymaliśmy żadnych wieści z zewnątrz i żadnych ważnych wieści nie przekazaliśmy na zewnątrz. Nie wiemy nawet, kto daje nam zapasy, a Bariera całkowicie nas izoluje od świata. Do tego w Hogwarcie nadal jest Zakon oraz aurorzy, którzy dowodzą uczniami. Czy ktoś mi powie, dlaczego?

Milczeli.

\- Zablokowali przejścia - szepnęła Bellatrix. - Korytarze są długie, przewaga liczebna nie ma w nich znaczenia, a rzucanie potężniejszych zaklęć jest obosieczne. Walki stoją w miejscu, a nasi ludzie nie mogą się przebić.

\- Rozumiem. Kto dowodzi atakami?

Kilka osób poruszyło się niespokojnie.

\- Czasami ja - rzekł Malfoy. - Czasami Embernov, czasami Bella.

\- Rozumiem. - Usiadł i westchnął. - Zebrałem was dzisiaj właśnie w tej sprawie. Przez ten miesiąc nic nie robiłem, myślałem, że sobie poradzicie, ale was przeceniłem. Nie przerywaj mi, Malfoy! Od dzisiaj tworzymy system dowodzenia. Bella będzie dowodzić atakami na korytarze przejęte przez Zakon oraz ona będzie podejmowała wszelkie decyzje wiążące się z walką. Bello, twoja w tym głowa, by ich stąd wygryźć, ale każdy większy atak konsultuj ze mną. Lucjuszu, budzisz szacunek wśród ludzi i ubierasz się najlepiej z nas. Dlatego zajmiesz się kontrolą handlu w Hogsmeade i atakami na zapasy naszych wrogów. Wykorzystaj do tego naszych uczniów, nie powinni być narażeni na wielkie ryzyko. Draco, będziesz mi towarzyszył, jako mój przyboczny. Geyback i Taurus, wyruszycie do zakazanego lasu, potrzebujemy sprzymierzeńców. Embernov, ty zajmiesz się uczniami Slytherinu, którzy do nas dołączyli i przydzielisz kilku z nich Lucjuszowi. Dowodzenie dziećmi nie powinno sprawić mu problemu.

Lucjusz Malfoy wykrzywił usta tak, jakby sama myśl o rozmowie z mugolami powodowała u niego odruchy wymiotne. Do tego był czerwony ze wściekłości. Harvey uśmiechnął się do niego i spojrzał na innych. Draco wydawał się obojętny, a reszta bez słowa przyjęła swoje role. Tylko Bella zdawała się drżeć z radości. Z pewnością myśl o prowadzeniu niemal wszystkich śmierciożerców doprowadzała ją do euforii.

\- A ja? - spytał po czasie Minchum.

\- Infiltrowałeś aurorów, zanim tutaj trafiliśmy - przypomniał Harvey.

\- Tak, ale...

\- Przez ponad pół roku otrzymywaliśmy od ciebie ważne informacje. Tym razem nie będzie inaczej. Zostaniesz naszym drugim szpiegiem, masz być kretem wśród Zakonu, niektórzy aurorzy pewnie cię znają. Do tego Snape za ciebie poręczy.

\- Nie mogę! - krzyknął. - Zabiją mnie! Z pewnością już wiedzą, że jestem ich wrogiem! Domyślą się!

\- Dlatego nas zdradzisz i zostaniesz uratowany.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harveya zdziwieni. Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Słucham?

\- Wiesz jak traktujemy zdradę, prawda? Zdrajcy są torturowani, a później zabijani, ale ty uciekniesz śmierci. Po torturach zwiejesz przez piwnice do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów, a śmierciożercy będą smacznie spać. Wyślę wieść Snape'owi. On powie uczniom, że śmierciożercy dorwali zdrajcę, który może być dla nich cenny. Może kilku z nich przybędzie ci na pomoc.

Minchum zaczął szybciej oddychać i cofnął się o krok.

\- Nie - szepnął, kręcąc panicznie głową. - Nie możesz tego zrobić! Nie masz prawa!

\- Minchum nas zdradził - szepnął Harvey, uśmiechając się lekko. - Wiesz, co robić, Greyback.

Wilkołak rzucił się na Harolda Minchuma, pozwalając mu wrzeszczeć. Mężczyzna zaczął się rzucać, próbował sięgnąć po różdżkę, ale na darmo. Greyback wbił mu pazury w ramiona, krew zaczęła wsiąkać białą koszulę i czarny materiał szaty.

\- Niech to wygląda naturalnie. Do lochów z nim! - wrzasnął.

Chwilę później słyszał tylko wrzaski Minchuma zaciąganego do najniższego poziomu lochów. Krzyki, które z siebie wydawał, rozbrzmiewały w Hogwarcie niczym śpiew rozpaczy przez całą noc.

* * *

Harvey chodził po wielkiej sali licząc kroki jej długości. Siedemdziesiąt jeden. Siedemdziesiąt dwa… Sto osiem, sto dziewięć, zatrzymał się, wpatrując w stół stojący mu na drodze. Westchnął, przyglądając się srebrnej zastawie, a później rozejrzał wokół.

\- Draco - powiedział cicho, patrząc na blondyna siedzącego przy stole. - Mógłbyś przesunąć ten stół?

\- Nie jestem twoim służącym - odparł chłopak.

Harvey prychnął, pokręcił głową i zrezygnował z liczenia kroków. Dosiadł się do Draco, poprawił różdżkę w kieszeni, by mógł dobyć jej łatwiej i szybciej i odprężył się, popijając piwem. Nie było to kremowe piwo, które podawano zwykle w czarodziejskich barach, a mugolskie, które miało więcej procent. Teraz tylko takie dostawano w Hogsmeade.

\- Podoba ci się zmiana wystroju? - spytał.

\- Nie.

Harvey uniósł brwi.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Po prostu.

Szturchnął go w ramię, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

\- Masz rację. Jest tu trochę ponuro - przyznał, rozglądając się. Śmierciożercy - niektórzy w maskach, niektórzy nie - kręcili się we wszystkich miejscach "ich" strony Hogwartu i robili swoją robotę. Pilnowali korytarzy, walczyli z hogwartczykami, jak zaczęli nazywać uczniów i ogólnie obrońców, oraz pilnowali zapasów. Od czasu do czasu wdawali się w bójki, niemal jakby sami wrócili do czasów swoich młodości, pięknego czasu, kiedy to oni zasiadali za stołami, które teraz były połamane i zmienione w mniejsze, chodzili po korytarzach, które powoli obracały się w ruinę i grali w Qudditcha na nieużywanym już boisku.

\- Dobrze znasz szkołę? - spytał.

\- Tak.

\- Chodź - powiedział - opowiesz mi o niej po drodze.

Draco wstał i ruszył za Harvey'em do wyjścia z sali, korytarze pokrył gruz, który woźny Filch starał się sprzątać regularnie, ale był już stary i nie mógł być wszędzie jednocześnie. Dlatego też Harvey przydzielił Filchowi kilku uczniów do pomocy, których ani razu nie widział przy tejże pracy.

Skręcili w korytarz prowadzący do ruchomych schodów. Miejsca, gdzie najczęściej można było spotkać hogwartczyków, z racji tego, iż wieża miała dostęp do każdego piętra, a schody działały nawet uszkodzone. Było to miejsce, nad którym śmierciożercy nie sprawiali jeszcze władzy. Z tego, co Harvey wiedział, stąd można było dostać się do wieży Gryffindoru oraz na korytarz prowadzący do pokoju Revenclaw.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem Hogwartu - powiedział Harvey. - A raczej nie takiego, jaki jest naprawdę.

\- Uczyłeś się w Durmnstrangu?

\- Nie. - Skrzywił się lekko. - Nie uczyłem się w żadnej szkole magii. Przeszedłem, jakby to ująć, szkolenie domowe. Pod okiem wymagających nauczycieli - dodał, drżąc na samo wspomnienie tamtych dni i lekcji, jakie dostał, które z biegiem czasu nie wydawały się tak straszne. Jednak wtedy były.

Schody wynosiły ich na drugie piętro i szybkim krokiem ruszyli korytarzem. Draco kurczowo ściskał różdżkę i rozglądał się bacznie. Minęli małą grupkę śmierciożerców pilnujących głównego korytarza i Harvey tylko gestem dał im znak, żeby się nie martwili i wszedł na teren, na którym nie uzyskałby pomocy tak szybko, jakby chciał. Tutaj kończyła się jego władza.

\- Gdzie idziemy?

\- Spokojnie. - Uśmiechnął się do niego. - Wyczuwam w twoim głosie nutkę strachu. Boisz się walki, Draco?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego wściekle. Uwaga z pewnością trafiła w jego czuły punkt i dumę, którą szczycił się cały ród Malfoyów.

\- Nie boję się! - syknął. - Pokonałbym każdego ucznia w tej szkole bez najmniejszego problemu!

\- Nawet Harry'ego Pottera?

Draco zawahał się, zacisnął zęby.

\- Tak - powiedział stanowczo.

\- Widziałem go w Wielkiej Sali podczas szturmu. Powalił pięciu śmierciożerców, zanim ktoś go odciągnął i nie został nawet zadrapany. Słyszałem wiele niesamowitych historii o jego wyczynach.

\- Brednie i bajki - warknął Draco, odwracając spojrzenie. Draco spojrzał w stronę ciemnego korytarza. - Pottera zawsze ktoś ratował. Wpakowywał się w największe kłopoty, bawił się w bohatera, aż nie przyszedł ktoś i nie uratował sytuacji. Później na niego spadały zasługi.

\- Musisz mi o tym opowiedzieć w najbliższym czasie - powiedział Harvey. - Lepiej dowiedzieć się czegoś o wrogu.

\- Nie czytałeś gazet? Co rok o nim piszą.

\- Nie czytam gazet, Draco. Chodźmy.

Zatrzymali się przed wielką chimerą, Harvey zacisnął mocno pięści.

\- Gabinet dyrektora - powiedział. - Masz może pomysł jakie jest hasło, Draco?

\- A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć?!

\- Cóż, myślałem, że może byłeś tu kiedyś? Wiesz, włamywanie się do najpilniej strzeżonego gabinetu musi być rzeczą, o jakiej myśli każdy szanujący się ślizngon. Mam rację?

Draco aż poczerwieniał, Harvey uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z tej reakcji. Najwidoczniej nikt nigdy nie wpadł na ten pomysł. Harvey napadając na Hogwart miał plan, pewność, że się tutaj dostanie. Gdyby tylko go nie zgubił.

Ten drań musiał wypaść mi z kieszeni podczas walki, pomyślał z przekąsem. Stracił go zbyt niespodziewanie. I zbyt szybko.

Uniósł różdżkę. Czas na plan b).

\- Popilnuj korytarzy, Draco.

* * *

Draco Malfoy siedział na środku korytarza na drugim piętrze i obracał w dłoni różdżkę. Nudził się, rozglądał na wszystkie strony w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia i nie mógł do nikogo mówić, bo wokół nie było nikogo prócz Harvey'a Sovery. Crabb i Goyle zniknęli z jego boku już podczas pierwszego tygodnia uwięzienia w szkole i razem z większością uczniów dostali zadanie uprzykrzania hogwartczykom życia, uczuplając ich zapasy żywności.

W sumie wszystko sprowadza się do tego, kto wytrzyma dłużej, pomyślał Draco. Śmierciożerców zdolnych do walki było więcej, mieli większe możliwości bitewne, oraz znacznie więcej zapasów, chociaż hogwartczycy szybko przejęli kuchnię i większość skrzatów. Mimo to minął dopiero miesiąc, a już wyglądało na to, że spędzą tutaj więcej czasu. Cóż, i tak nie miało to różnicy, w końcu i tak mieli być tutaj cały rok, nawet bez tego głupiego ataku.

Spojrzał na Harvey'a, który od prawie godziny rzucał zaklęcia na chimerę pilnującą gabinet dyrektora, a jego mina wyrażała coraz większe zirytowanie. Draco pokręcił głową. Co on tutaj w ogóle robi?! Ojciec wyjaśnił mu, że ten chłopak jest "wybranym przez Czarnego Pana", ale wyjaśniało to tyle, co nic. Dlaczego Czarny Pan wybrał jego i do czego dokładnie? Draco myślał, że odbicie Hogwartu będzie wyglądało o wiele inaczej. Łagodniej. A tymczasem nastąpił niespodziewany szturm, o którym sam Draco dowiedział się tego samego wieczoru, którego nastąpił. A zamek zmienił się w pole walki.

Draco wstał, rozprostował kolana i zaczął iść w drugą stronę korytarza, by sprawdzić, czy może z tamtej strony nie kryje się wróg. Zatrzymał się wpół kroku, kiedy zaczął słyszeć ciche szepty zaklęć Harvey'a i odgłosy kroków.

\- Idą tutaj - syknął Malfoy. Harvey uniósł głowę, wyglądał na zmęczonego. Policzki lekko mu się zapadły, a podłużna blizna idąca wzdłuż kości policzkowej przybrała fioletową barwę, jakby ktoś dopiero co zadał mu tę ranę.

Chwilę później obaj kryli się między zbrojami w korytarzu, przylegając plecami do obrazu jakiegoś starca, który z niesmakiem wykrzywiał wargi.

Odgłos kroków w końcu ucichł, Draco odetchnął, a Harvey wyszedł z ukrycia.

\- Ty chyba naprawdę boisz się walki, Draco.

\- Nie boję się! - warknął.

Wtedy Harvey przewrócił oczami, wycelował różdżką w chimerę pilnującą wejścia do gabinetu i wypowiedział zaklęcie, które pół sekundy później zagłuszył wybuch ognia. Draco upadł na podłogę razem z Harvey'em, pod sufit uniosła się chmura szarego dymu, a zbroje i obrazy na ścianach zostały po prostu zmiecione przez podmuch gorącego powietrza.

Draco zerwał się na nogi, otworzył szeroko oczy wpatrując się w kawał wyrwanej ściany, popękaną podłogę i sufit, a później podniósł różdżkę, która wylądowała tuż obok niego. Na szczęście.

Chimera była nienaruszona, Harvey albo spudłował, albo ochronne zaklęcie odbiło wybuch w bok. Tam była tylko pusta przestrzeń, nowe wejście do jakiejś klasy. Draco usłyszał krzyk, odgłosy biegnących ku nim osób i spojrzał na sprawcę tego zamieszania.

\- Jesteś idiotą! - krzyknął, pomagając mu wstać. Harvey zachwiał się, ścisnął różdżkę i oparł się ręką o ścianę. Wyglądał jak gdyby wypił o pół butelki za dużo. Czy te zaklęcia tak go osłabiły?

\- Spokojnie Draco - odparł z szalonym uśmiechem. - Zobaczymy, kto przyjdzie. Powiedziałeś przecież, że pokonasz każdego ucznia w tej szkole, prawda? Sprawdźmy, czy to prawda.

Draco zacisnął pięść i spojrzał w stronę nadbiegających uczniów.

Harvey schował się za osłoną i zaśmiał głośno. Czterech uczniów z siódmej klasy - jak zauważył Draco - próbowało ich obezwładnić, a później - jak powiedział Harvey - wykorzystać w eksperymentach.

\- Prowokuj ich, Draco! - krzyczał Harvey, śmiejąc się głośno i nie myśląc nawet, by przyłączyć się do walki. - Prowokuj ich!

Draco krzyknął coś niezrozumiałego, cisnął zaklęciem. Udało mu się powalić tylko jednego, trzech nadal odcinało im drogę odwrotu, a każda sekunda straty przybliżała do nich posiłki. A te w pojawią się na pewno.

\- Długo jeszcze? - spytał Harvey, kiedy jedno z zaklęć rozbiło się tuż przed nim, wyrywając kawał kamienia z posadzki.

\- Może byś pomógł?! - krzyknął Malfoy na jednym tchu, chowając się w miejscu po drzwiach i wychylając się zaraz, by cisnąć zaklęciem.

Harvey zaśmiał się mu w odpowiedzi.

\- Drętwota! - krzyknął Draco, posyłając zaklęcie. Chybił. Drugie, niewerbalne, jasnej barwy, szybko przecięło powietrze i ugodziło kolejnego w pierś. Drugi chłopak padł nieprzytomny.

\- Jeszcze dwóch - powiedział Harvey z ukrycia. - Dasz sobie radę?

Draco, zmęczony i zdyszany, kiwnął głową. Harvey zauważył, że jego przybocznemu brakuje sił i zaraz padnie, jeśli nie ze zmęczenia, to od zaklęcia.

\- Wyskocz z ukrycia - powiedział. Draco spojrzał na niego niepewnie. - Po prostu wyjdź i zaatakuj. Mamy mało czasu. Zaufaj mi.

Draco zacisnął na krótki moment oczy, poruszył ustami i wyskoczył z ukrycia, ciskając zaklęciami. Wrogowie zrobili to samo, Draco uniósł tarczę, ruszył biegiem do przodu, aż nagle został pchnięty w bok, a miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stał przecięło zaklęcie. Harvey Sovery, stojący tuż obok, uniósł różdżkę, wypowiedział jedno zaklęcie, a dwa promienie wystrzeliły z różdżki i pomknęły bezbłędnie w stronę celów. Obaj wrogowie padli ugodzeni.

\- Chodź! - krzyknął Harvey, pociągnął za sobą zdezorientowanego i zmęczonego Malfoya i zatrzymał się przed chimerą. Machnął różdżką, powietrze zadrżało. - Właź do środka!

\- Co?

\- Gówno! Właź!

Chimera odskoczyła na bok, ukazując wejście.

\- Przynieś mi tiarę przydziału! Jazda! Idą kolejni!

Draco bez dalszych wyjaśnień wbiegł do środka i wyhamował przed samym dywanem. Czy on właśnie włamał się do gabinetu dyrektora? Tak! Stop, nie czas na zastanawianie się nad tym. Słyszał odgłosy walki z zewnątrz, musiał się pospieszyć. Gdzie ta durna czapka? Biurko pokrywały dokumenty, w głębi gabinetu z pewnością było więcej wartościowych rzeczy niż durna tiara przydziału. Draco zobaczył ją na szczycie szafy.

\- Accio tiara! - krzyknął, lecz nic się nie stało. - Bombarda! - Szafa eksplodowała, szczątki drewna ozdobiły cały dywan, niektóre pocięły obrazy, ale nie miał czasu, by nad tym myśleć. Książki zmieniły się tylko w strzępy papieru. Podniósł tiarę, która wylądowała pod ścianą i pobiegł na zewnątrz.

\- Długo ci zeszło - powiedział Harvey, opierając się o ścianę. Z drugiej strony korytarza leżało czterech uczniów, każdy w dziwnej pozycji, jakby Harvey jakimś zaklęciem powyginał im kończyny w przeciwne strony niż te, w którą powinny się zginać. Zadrżał na ten widok.


	4. Rozdział 3

Ron Weasley po zajęciach z teorii obrony, która jego zdaniem nie stała się ani trochę ciekawsza i lekko na niej przysypiał, udał się w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego.

– Powinieneś przestać zasypiać na lekcjach – usłyszał. Słowa tak podobne do Hermiony wypowiedziane innym głosem budziły w nim dezorientację. Spojrzał na Betelgezę Strang, ciemnowłosą dziewczynę o niesamowitych umiejętnościach bojowych.

– Nie przysypiam – odparł, wywracając oczami. – Po prostu nie lubię powtarzania materiału.

– Nie powtarzaliśmy materiału.

– Ja powtarzałem. Wiesz, lubię szachy – wyznał – a swego czasu uważałem, że szachy to wojna, więc czytałem książki o taktykach wojennych. Szachy to schemat, podobnie jak wojna. Trzeba przewidzieć ruch przeciwnika, atakować, wycofywać się i bronić króla, a kiedy nadejdzie moment, uderzyć z pełną siłą. W bardzo prostym i ogólnym skrócie. A to, co nauczył nas pan Josh…

– Jon – poprawiła go.

– ... Jon Elfo, było w tych wszystkich książkach, które przeczytałem.

– Yhy. – Wydawała się niedowierzać. – Dlatego Remus Lupin wzywa cię na "narady taktyczne", gdzie pijecie piwo i śmiejecie się do obrazów?

– Ej! – zawował. – Trochę szacunku dla narad taktycznych!

Ron spiorunował ją wzrokiem, Betelgeza zrobiła smutną minę, a później oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem. Ron otarł odruchowo oczy i szedł z uśmiechem. Betelgeza schowała dłonie za plecami i, również z uśmiechem, szła obok niego, wpatrując się gdzieś przed siebie.

Ron pomyślał o Harrym i Hermionie. I o tym, że od miesiąca nie spędza z nimi tyle czasu, ile by chciał. Winił za to całą tą sytuację. Atak na Hogwart był przecież ważny, bardzo, ale to bardzo ważny. Tylko czy tak bardzo, że musiał nadszarpnąć łączącą ich więź? Harry ostatnio zamknął się w sobie, Ron widział go jak przez kilka ostatnich dni często przemierza samotnie korytarze i często odwiedza gabinet Snape'a. A Hermiona natomiast pomagała McGonagall w badaniach nad barierą. Z tego, co mu powiedziała, niczego się nie dowiedziały. Póki co sprowadziły do gabinetu połowę biblioteki.

Ron pomyślał, choć było to nieco boląca myśl, że gdyby nie Betelgeza, nie miałby wielu osób, z którymi by mógł porozmawiać. Dziewczyna wydawała się łączyć inteligencję i humor Hermiony z marnym dowcipem i świetnymi umiejętnościami Harry'ego, przez co Ron czuł się, jakby dobrze ją znał.

Zatrzymali się przed skrzydłem szpitalnym, na którego straży stał jakiś puchon z szóstej klasy. Betelgeza wymieniła z nim kilka słów i weszli do środka.

– Był sam? – usłyszał Ron. – Sam jeden pokonał waszą czwórkę?

– Był tam jeszcze Malfoy.

– Lucjusz?

– Nie, Draco.

Ron poczuł, że krew buzuje mu się w żyłach, napiął mięśnie i nieświadomie wstrzymał oddech, który wypuścił po chwili.

– Zrobiłeś się cały czerwony – zauważyła jego towarzyszka. – Powinieneś jeść mniej buraków.

– Dzięki, Beta – powiedział Ron i westchnął.

Podeszli do Remusa oraz Freda i Georga. Jego bracia siedzieli na łóżkach szpitalnych z rękami w gipsie. Remus natomiast ich przepytywał. Ron wiedział tylko tyle, że kilka dni temu zostali zaatakowani na drugim piętrze, jednak żaden z poszkodowanych do tej pory się nie wybudził. Fred i George, których ręce były połamane(za sprawą pani Pomfrey wkrótce będą mogli zdjąć gips) wybudzili się pierwsi, tego ranka.

– Kto wam to zrobił? – spytał Ron, siadając obok Remusa.

Bliźniacy zaczęli uciekać wzrokiem.

– No wiesz, gdybyśmy się bardziej przyłożyli, pewnie byśmy go złoili.

– Na kwaśne jabłko, braciszku. Tylko wiesz…

– Nie doceniliśmy go. Tak samo jak Fin i Juliusz – wskazali na nieprzytomnych kumpli. Kolejna czwórka leżała w łóżkach naprzeciwko i nic nie wskazywało na to, by się obudzili.

– Kim on był? – spytał Remus. – Fred, mówiłeś, że był z nim Draco Malfoy.

– Ta… Ta Fretka uciekła do gabinetu dyrektora. Widziałem jak tam wbiegał.

– Przynajmniej zmęczyliśmy tego drugiego.

– Wiesz, bracie, ja już go chyba gdzieś widziałem. Ale nie w szkole.

– Podczas ataku…

Przerwało mu kaszlnięcie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Betelgezę, która wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Miał bliznę na policzku? – spytała. – O, tutaj? I wyglądał na szesnaście, siedemnaście lat?

– O! Właśnie!

– To on! Jakby go widziała.

Remus wstał, spojrzał na dziewczynę.

– Znasz go?

Kiwnęła głową.

– To Harvey Sovery.

– Cholera – syknął Ron. – Wiedziałem! Harry mówił, że widział jak dowodził śmierciożercami w wielkiej sali! To musi być on.

– Prawdopodobnie. Nie wiemy tylko, co zabrali z gabinetu – westchnął ponuro. – Kiedy odeszli, wejście się zamknęło. Miałem nadzieję, że wy coś widzieliście.

– Pytanie, jak on je otworzył – powiedziała Beta.

Fakt, pomyślał Ron. Jak ktoś mógł wtargnąć do gabinetu strzeżonego tak potężnymi zaklęciami i przy okazji pokonać ośmiu przeciwników? Rona ciarki przechodziły.

– Skoro jemu się udało, nam też powinno. Musimy sprawdzić bibliotekę.

– Hermiona może się tym zająć – wtrącił Remus. – Słyszałem, że ma smykałkę do takich zadań. Co ty na to, Ron?

Ron kiwnął głową, myśląc o wrogu, który pokonał dwóch jego braci. Z tego, co powiedzieli, nie miał z nimi problemów. Może byli ryzykantami, lubili otwartą i niebezpieczną walkę, ale byli w tym cholernie dobrzy. I nie kłamali, nigdy nie mówili "było ich więcej" albo "złoiliśmy mu tyłek!", tylko nie owijali w bawełnę.

– Skopał nas równo – powiedział George, a Ron już wtedy wiedział, że Harvey to ktoś, kogo ciężko będzie pokonać w pojedynkę. Może… Może jednak Harry dałby radę? Albo ktoś z Zakonu? Remus? Spojrzał na byłego nauczyciela, który zamyślony przyglądał się własnym dłoniom. Miał podkrążone oczy, zbliżała się pełnia.

– Fred! George! – usłyszeli krzyk i Ron zerwał się na równe nogi. Hermiona wbiegła do skrzydła szpitalnego, spojrzała na bliźniaków i podbiegła do nich. – Nic wam nie jest?

– Cóż, wyliżemy się – powiedział Fred.

– Gorzej z naszą dumą – dodał George. – Ale nie martw się, mała, pomścimy nasze ręce!

– Tak! Złamiemy mu nogi!

Bliźniacy zaśmiali, a później ten śmiech zmienił się w kaszel. Hermiona spojrzała na nich niepewnie i kiedy zapytała, Remus streścił jej to, co powiedzieli bliźniacy. Zostali zaatakowani i błyskawicznie rozgromieni.

* * *

– Mogłabym się tym zająć – powiedziała Hermiona.

Wyszli już ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Ron wyjaśnił jej, że pilnie muszą znaleźć sposób na dostanie się do gabinetu dyrektora i sprawdzenie, czego brakuje.

– Dzięki.

– Zatrzymaj podziękowania – odparła z westchnieniem i zaczęła bawić się włosami. – Nie obiecuję, że cokolwiek znajdę. To w końcu gabinetu Dumbledore'a, jest obłożony dziesiątkami zaklęć obronnych, a Harvey pewnie użył czarnej magii. Ja…

– Spokojnie, zero czarnej magii – obiecał jej z uśmiechem. – Jestem pewny, że znajdziesz sposób.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Miała piękny uśmiech. Ron poczuł, że się czerwieni i zamaskował to szerokim ziewnięciem i potarciem oczu. Wtedy też zauważył, że, stojąc naprzeciwko Hermiony, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

– Biblioteka jest na czwartym piętrze – uratowała go Hermiona. – A tam często są śmierciożercy. Księgi, które zabraliśmy z McGonagall były tylko o barierach, ale nic o zaklęciach blokujących i… no wiesz, przydałoby mi się ich więcej. I… Więcej rąk do noszenia. Nie chcę tam chodzić tyle razy.

– Zorganizuję ci ekipę. Popytam, kto jeszcze chce coś z biblioteki.

– Pójdziesz z nami? – spytała.

Ron wstrzymał na krótko oddech, pewna myśl przebiegła mu przez głowę, ale szybko ją odegnał. Na próżno, bo zaraz wróciła. Ona chce, żebym poszedł? Tak. Nie. Tak! Może mieć wiele powodów, myślał. Jednak ostatnio… Cóż, ostatnio miał nadzieję, że nie prosi go o takie rzeczy, bo są przyjaciółmi. Nie potrafił przyznać przed sobą, że chciał czegoś więcej.

– Nie wiem – odparł. – Ciągle zajmujemy się tym pokojem życzeń. Wczoraj księgi zaczęły się zapisywać. Mają po kilka słów na różnych stronach, ale Beta mówi, że to może być szyfr. No i pokazały się pierwsze drzwi, więc twoje badania mogą pomóc też nam.

 _Wymówki,_ zabrzmiało mu w głowie. _Wymówki! Wymówki!_ Chciał iść, nie potrafił tylko tego powiedzieć.

Hermiona kiwnęła szybko głową, wyminęła go i ruszyła w stronę wieży obrony, w której trwała wieczerza. Ron natomiast powstrzymał się przed spoliczkowaniem samego siebie.

– Cześć, Ron!

– Harry! – zawołał uradowany. Harry zatrzymał się przed nim, uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

– Co jest?

– Czemu nie przychodzisz na badanie pokoju życzeń?

– Hm… – Harry wyglądał, jakby się zastanawiał. – Remus mówił, że coś znaleźliście. Jakiś szyfr. A do tego potrzeba dużo osób, nie? Znajdźcie jeszcze kogoś. A co do tych drzwi to wiesz, że się na tym nie znam.

Ron przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

– Co robisz? – spytał cicho i odciągnął przyjaciela na bok.

– Co? – Harry uśmiechnął się, nerwowo i krzywo, jak zawsze, kiedy coś ukrywał.

– Nie umiesz kłamać, Harry. Mów, co robisz.

Harry przez chwilę się wahał, a później sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął małą, kamienną figurkę.

– To Garg – powiedział.

Ron wpatrywał się w nieruchomy, wyrzeźbiony kawałek kamienia, ale nic się nie stało. Harry stuknął gargulca palcem, później drugi raz i trzeci. Nadal nic.

– Jest trochę nieśmiały i…

– Harry – przerwał mu Ron – wszystko okej? Może zgłoś się do pani Pomfrey…

– Co?! – wrzasnął.

Ron zaśmiał się i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego.

– Jeśli chcesz pogadać to wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć. Jeśli coś ukrywasz i nie chcesz mówić, to nie mów. Spoko. A jeśli figurki do ciebie gadają, to idź pogadać z kimś, kto da ci jakiś mocny lek – dodał, po czym dostał dość mocny cios w bark i zachwiał się, śmiejąc jednocześnie. Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie chcesz wierzyć to nie wierz, ale ta figurka wie więcej, niż chciałbym wiedzieć. Gdyby Moody nie zabrał mi niewidki i mapy… – przerwał nagle.

– To co? – dopytywał Ron.

Harry w odpowiedzi wyciągnął z kieszeni zwitek papieru i podał go Ronowi.

– Znalazłem to w tej skrzyni w pokoju życzeń. Niestety nie mogę przejść tego całego terenu niezauważony przez śmierciożerców.

– Ta skrzynia zniknęła – wtrącił Ron, studiując mapę. – Do czego prowadzi?

– Nie wiem. Garg mówi tylko, że jeśli chcę pokonać Harveya, muszę iść za wskazówkami.

– Skoro już o nim mowa, wiesz, że to on…

– Zaatakował Freda, Georga i innych? Tak, wiem.

– Skąd? Byłeś u nich?

– Garg mi powiedział. Jakiś czas po tym, jak ich przyniesiono. Jeśli jego przemyślenia są trafne, Harvey zabrał coś z gabinetu.

Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Cholera! – krzyknął ze złością. – Cały czas wiedziałeś? I nic nam nie powiedziałeś? Czy ta figurka wie jeszcze coś, co powinniśmy wiedzieć? Tylko proszę z wyprzedzeniem wyjaśniać nam plany tego złego, dobra! – krzyknął w stronę kieszeni Harry'ego.

– Japa, rudzielcu! – rozległo się z wnętrza kieszeni i twarz Rona przybrała kolor jego włosów.

Ron jednak milczał, nie odzywając się słowem.

– Ron? – Harry ścisnął go za spięte ramię.

– Pogadamy później – powiedział szybko, cofając się o krok. – Wiesz, ja nie mam gadającej figurki i mapy prowadzącej do niczego. Mam za to do roboty dużo innego, bardziej produktywnego gówna niż błąkanie się bez celu po korytarzach i nie robienie niczego! I cholera jasna, jeśli wiesz coś ważnego, nie zatrzymuj tego dla siebie! I nie wykręcaj się figurką! Wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć – powiedział na koniec i odszedł.

Wchodząc do sali wieczornej wyszukał wzrokiem Hermionę, która siedziała obok Ginny i usiadł przy nich.

– Och, coś taki nie w sosie, braciszku? – spytała Ginny słodkim głosem.

– Zapytaj Harry'ego – warknął.

– Pokłóciliście się? – zapytała Hermiona.

– Nie – odparł Ron.

– Nie? – usłyszał głos przyjaciela, który usiadł obok niego i szturchnął ramieniem.

– Harry! – zawołała wesoło Ginny. – Słyszałam, że Moody chce cię zwerbować do swojej grupy uderzeniowej. Masz być jego nowym oczkiem w głowie.

– Bardzo śmieszne – parsknął Harry. – A ty jak sobie radzisz?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pokazała mu dwa palce, co oznaczało, że oficjalnie została przyłączona do grupy drugiego frontu. Grupy, z której lubi werbować Moody. Harry kiwnął jej głową.

– A co u ciebie, Hermiono?

– Nigdy nie sądziłam, że to powiem, ale nauka z McGonagall jest strasznie nudna i wkurzająca. Cały dzień badamy barierę i czasami jest to naprawdę ciekawe, ale wiele rzeczy jest po prostu… – warknęła z irytacją i odetchnęła głęboko. – To tak jakbyś przeniósł się do pierwszej klasy mając szesnaście lat i zrozumiał, że nie znasz odpowiedzi na żadne pytanie. Masz ochotę się położyć i umrzeć.

Zaśmiali się głośno. Narzekająca Hermiona nie była częstym widokiem.

W końcu skrzaty podały do stołu.

* * *

Po zjedzeniu kolacji, Harry dał znak Ginny, by poczekała na niego przy drzwiach wejściowych do sali, a później sam poczekał, aż Ron i Hermiona się ulotnią. Nie potrzebował ich teraz.

– Tajemne spotkanie – szepnął Garg. – Fajnie.

– Zamilcz.

Wyszedł przed wejście, odruchowo wygładził koszulę i rozglądał się za Ginny.

– Nie ma jej? – spytał Garg. – Szukamy?

– Szukamy – potwierdził. – Miej oczy, czy cokolwiek tam masz, szeroko otwarte.

Harry ruszył, starając się ignorować szepty gargulca. Z każdym dniem spędzonym razem Garg coraz więcej gadał i choć wiele z tych rzeczy było przydatnych, tak wiele razy niemiłosiernie go irytował. Harry ruszył korytarzem w kierunku schodów, wszedł na kolejne piętro i nie zdążył dobyć różdżki, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi do jednej z klas i został brutalnie wepchnięty do środka. Dwie świece oświetlały pomieszczenie, Harry dostrzegł Ginny zamykającą drzwi i schował różdżkę. Odwróciła się do niego, włosy miała w nieładzie i uśmiechała się lekko. Harry usiadła na ławkę, kiedy do niego podeszła i pocałowała. Harry poczuł jak włosy jeżą mu się na karku, oddał pocałunek i trwał w nim przez chwilę, obejmując dziewczynę.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała, kiedy w końcu ją puścił.

– Dlaczego co?

– Dlaczego po prostu nie powiemy im o nas?

Harry wywrócił oczami. Cóż, mógłby to zrobić, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie. Nic prócz słów Garga. "Jest potężniejszy i chce odebrać ci to, co kochasz". Garg wielokrotnie go przed nim ostrzegał, a Harry, nie wiedzieć czemu, wierzył mu. Wierzył tej kamiennej figurze lub, jak czasami myślał, nie potrafił nie wierzyć. Cóż, kochał Ginni i nie mógł pozwolić, by on się o tym dowiedział. Voldemort zniknął, nie był zagrożeniem wewnątrz bariery. Był nim Harvey Sovery, co Harry coraz bardziej odczuwał. Napadł na szkołę, przejął wielką salę, z tego, co słyszał, świetnie się pojedynkował, a teraz udowodnił to powalając czterech doświadczonych czarodziejów. I dodatkowo Snape dowiedział się o nim kilku dość niepokojących faktów.

– Tak jest romantyczniej – powiedział, uciekając od prawdziwej odpowiedzi.

Ginny zaśmiała się i pocałowała go jeszcze raz.

– Masz duszę romantyka? Od kiedy?

– Od kiedy powiedziałaś, że jestem kretynem i mnie pocałowałaś – powiedział, wracając wspomnieniami. Stało się to na kilka dni przed spotkaniem Garga i do tamtej pory Harry zwyczajnie nie zdobył się by powiedzieć komukolwiek i o to samo poprosił Ginny. Nie wiedział też dokładnie, do czego dąży ich związek, choć już od dawna wiedział, że ją kocha. I dlatego nadal będzie to ukrywał.

– Możecie przestać się migdalić, kiedy ja tu jestem? – rozległ się chrapiasty głos.

Ginny uniosł brwi, sięgnęła do kieszeni po chustezkę i rzuciła ją na głowę zbulwersowanego Garga, który zaczął się miotać i uderzać pięściami w stół, wywołując u dwójki spazmy niepowstrzymanego śmiechu. Harry tylko Ginny pokazał Garga, nie licząc Snape'a, któremu gargulec sam się ujawnił i Rona, który nie uwierzył. Tym sposobem chciał pokazać dziewczynie, że jej ufa, a ona zrozumiała. Chyba. Nie potrafił do końca tego określić.

Garg w końcu ściągnął z siebie husteczkę, cisnął nią na podłogę i posłał w stronę Ginny kilka niecenzuralnych słów. Ginny, ku zdumieniu Harry'ego, nie była mu dłużna i wkrótce zaczęli wyzywać się w najlepsze, jakby dobrze się bawili.

– Ron uważa, że nic nie robię – odezwał się w końcu Harry. – I ma racje. Szukam nieistniejących rzeczy zaznaczonych na mapie, wskazówek i przejść, a on pracuje za nas dwóch.

Ginny ujęła jego twarz w dłoniach.

– Walczysz – powiedziała. – To wystarczy. Walczysz dla nas. Ron to rozumie, musi się tylko przyzwyczaić do swojej nowej pozycji. Tata mówi, że ludzie z Zakonu bardzo go chwalą, bo zna szkołę i ma "dobrą intuicję". Już teraz pozwalają mu uczestniczyć w naradach jako jedynemu uczniowi.

– Nawet mnie odsyłają – zaśmiał się Harry.

– Jesteś świetny w walce, Harry. Umiesz latać na miotle. Potrafisz podejmować błyskawiczne decyzje, z wyprzedzeniem wiesz, jakiego ktoś zaklęcia użyje…

– Przesadzasz.

– Nie przerywaj mi – położyła mu palec na ustach. – Widziałam to na zajęciach. Jesteś urodzonym wojownikiem. Ron myśli dłużej od ciebie, uwielbia szachy, a teraz Hogwart to dla niego jedna wielka szachownica. Z tą różnicą, że ludzie nie są pionkami i to go denerwuje.

Harry zaśmiał się na to porównanie, lecz jego wesołość nie trwała długo.

– Oddalam się od nich, Ginny – westchnął. – Z każdym dniem, który spędzam na poszukiwaniach "czegoś", oddala mnie od Rona i Hermiony. – Ujął jej dłoń. – Nie chcę oddalić się też od ciebie.

– Nie oddalasz się, głupku – powiedziała. – Po prostu robisz coś, żeby nam pomóc.

Kiwnął głową.

– Kocham cię, Ginny.

Uśmiechnęła się, pocałowała go delikatnie.

– Też cię kocham, Harry.

– Ha! Ja za to kocham tylko siebie! – zawołał Garg.

– A ciebie kto pytał?! – warknęła Ginny.

Garg pokazał jej środkowy palec z siedmiopalczastej ręki.

– Będziesz chciała coś wiedzieć!

– Akurat znasz odpowiedź!

– A znam! – krzyknął. – Pytaj o co zechcesz!

Ginny uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie i uśmiechnęła szeroko.

– W takim razie powiedz, czy Harry mnie kiedyś zostawi?

– Nie. Będzie cię kochał przez całe życie.

– Mój kochany Harry – powiedziała Ginny, teatralnie rzucając mu się w ramiona.

– To ty go zostawisz, Ginewro Weasley – dodał Garg.

Ginny spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

Harry poczuł ukłucie głęboko w sercu.

* * *

– To nie musiało znaczyć nic złego – powiedziała Hermiona.

– A jeśli tak? – spytała Ginny. – Wiesz, może nie znam Garga długo, ale Harry mu ufa. Większość, a raczej wszystko, co mówi, się sprawdza.

Hermiona pokręciła głową i odłożyła książkę na szafkę nocną.

– Ginny, posłuchaj – zaczęła powoli, myśląc, jak pocieszyć przyjaciółkę. – To, że rzekomo zostawisz Harry'ego może znaczyć wiele rzeczy. Z tego, co mówisz, Garg potrzebuje bardzo sprecyzowanego pytania, żeby odpowiedzieć. Może to znaczy, że po prostu kiedyś się rozdzielicie?

– Nie! – zaprzeczyła. – Jemu chodziło o to, że się rozejdziemy!

– A co Harry o tym sądzi?

Ginny spochmurniała.

– Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym – przyznała.

– Tak, to w jego stylu. Nie wierz w słowa gadającego gargulca, może powiedział to, żeby cię zdenerwować? Trawelly przepowiedziała Harry'emu śmierć niezliczoną ilość razy, a on nadal żyje. Nie wszystkie wróżby się spełniają. A ta nie spełni się na pewno. Wiesz dlaczego? – Ginny spojrzała na nią z nadzieją. – Bo go kochasz.

– Fakt. Kocham go.

– No widzisz! I po wszystkim.

– Tak – przyznała bez przekonania. – Ale i tak czuję się z tym dziwnie. Harry wierzy w jego przepowiednie.

– Nie pozwól mu od ciebie uciec – uprzedziła ją. – Znając go będzie próbować, choćby po to, żeby cię chronić. On nie rozumie, że będąc razem jesteście bezpieczniejsi niż będąc osobno. Poza tym, dlaczego jeszcze nie powiedzieliście o was Ronowi?

– Tylko ty wiesz. Mówiłam ci przecież. Tak jest romantyczniej.

Hermiona zaśmiała się głośno.

– Harry tak powiedział?

– Tak. Pewnie tak nie myśli. Garg mu pewnie coś naopowiadał i z niewiadomych mi powodów stara się ukrywać nasz związek.

– To nie potrwa długo. Podczas kolacji cały czas się na ciebie patrzył. Był gotów przeszyć Rona i mnie wzrokiem, by tylko zobaczyć ciebie.

Tym razem to Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko, z powrotem wzięła książkę i otworzyła ją w miejscu, w którym skończyła. Lektura, choć napisana w ciężkim stylu i nużąca, mogła doprowadzić ją do odpowiedzi, albo chociaż wskazać trop do odpowiedzi. Stawiała na to drugie. Bariera, która pojawiła się wokół szkoły zdawała się nie do przejścia i Hermiona próbowała już wszystkiego. Zaklęcia ochronne po prostu pękały, a pierwszy i ostatni śmiałek, którego razem z McGonagall otoczyły zaklęciami, skończył w ciężkim stanie w skrzydle szpitalnym. Więcej nie próbowały.

– Zrobiłyście postępy?

– Żadnych – przyznała Hermiona posępnie. – Od początku stoimy w miejscu. Nie wiemy nawet jak bariera się nazywa, a zaklęcie ma nazwę, to pewne. Przeszukałam z tuzin ksiąg o starożytnych klątwach, urokach i zaklęciach i nie znalazłam niczego, co miałoby podobne działanie. Przepytałam nawet duchy i nic. Portrety również nic nie wiedzą.

– Może Garg będzie wiedzieć.

– Tak, zapytajmy magicznego gargulca. On zna odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania.

– Możemy to sprawdzić.

– Jak? Mam powiedzieć Harry'emu, że chcę o coś zapytać gadajacego gargulca, o którym rzekomo nie wiem?

Ginny zachichotała.

– Nie będziesz musiała. Pożyczę go.

– Ale…

Nim zdążyła zaprotestować Ginny już wstała z łóżka, wybiegła z pokoju i wróciła po dziesięciu minutach, które Hermiona wykorzystała na czytanie. Na łóżku wylądowała kamienna figurka gargulca z wyrwanymi skrzydłami.

– Garg, wstawaj! – krzyknęła Ginny. – Musimy z tobą pogadać. – Ani drgnął. – Nie udawaj, że śpisz. Wiem, że nie potrzebujesz snu! I jeśli nie wstaniesz, to zapakuję się worek i wrzucę do wanny.

Garg poruszył się niespokojnie. Chyba wiedział, że Ginny nie żartowała, bo po chwili uniósł ręce, poruszył nogami i wstał.

– Jeśli to zrobisz, powiem Harry'emu, że się wygadałaś! I dodam kilka ciekawych wymysłów!

– Oż ty! – Ginny uniosła w górę rękę. – Mały szantażysto!

– Hipokrytka!

Sprzeczali się jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu uspokoili się na tyle, by móc normalnie rozmawiać. Hermiona przypatrywała się temu zafascynowana i próbowała przypomnieć sobie jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, które pozwalało sprawić, by figury zaczęły mówić. Cóż, znała jedno, jednak jego działanie było dalekie od tego, które widziała. Mogła zakląć figurkę z gliny, nauczyć ją słów, ale figurka nie zyskałaby inteligencji, a powtarzała w kółko wyuczone zdanie. Garg był inteligentny.

– Potrzebujemy odpowiedzi – powiedziała w końcu Ginny.

– Wiem. – Spojrzał na Hermionę. – I nie odpowiem na nie.

– Dlaczego? – spytała.

– Bo i tak się dowiesz. W przeciwieństwie do rudowłosych samic ty nie jesteś głupia. Hm… spodobałabyś się mu…

– Komu? – spytała Hermiona

– Na to pytanie też nie odpowiem. Ale mogę cię ostrzec.

Ginny zagwizdała przeciągle.

– Chcesz kogoś ostrzec? Aleś ty dobry.

Spiorunował ją wzrokiem, a później wskazał na książkę Hermiony.

– Nie idź do biblioteki – powiedział. – Jeśli to zrobisz, znajdziesz wiele odpowiedzi, ale spotka cię coś złego.

– Nie wierzę we wróżby gadających gargulców – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

– Możesz nie wierzyć. Przekonasz się o jej prawdziwości, kiedy będzie już za późno. Ginny, odnieś mnie! Muszę coś przedyskutować z Harrym!

– Jeśli piśniesz choćby słówko o…

– Nie pisnę – przerwał jej. – Ale wisisz mi za to przysługę, ruda.

Kiedy Ginny wróciła powiedziała tylko jedno:

– Nie idź do tej biblioteki.

Hermiona nie miała zamiaru posłuchać rady.


	5. Rozdział 4

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

* * *

Niebo jeszcze spowijała ciemność, kiedy sowa uderzyła dziobem w okno wieży. Harry otworzył oczy. Ostatnimi czasy nawet słaby dźwięk wystarczył, by wyrwać go ze snu. Przetarł dłonią twarz, podniósł się i spojrzał w stronę dźwięku.

– Hedwiga – jęknął cicho. Ron obok pochrapywał cicho, Neville po drugiej stronie pokoju siedział na łóżku i stukał piórem w kartkę. Jak on mógł spać w takim hałasie? I jak to możliwe, że obudziła go dopiero sowa?

– O, Harry – powiedział Neville, unosząc głowę znad kartki.

– Cześć, Nev. Która godzina?

– Przed szóstą – rzekł, spoglądając na zegarek. – Znaczy pięć po piątej, ale to chyba… – Hedwiga uderzyła w szybę mocniej, więc Neville przerwał i wskazał na nią piórem. – O, to ona tak stukała.

Harry kiwnął głową. Neville miał swój świat, pewnie nawet nie zauważyłby, że Harry się obudził, gdyby przypadkiem nie podniósł głowy w jakimś celu. Podszedł do okna, otworzył, sowa skoczyła na parapet i spojrzała na Harry'ego z wyrzutem. Przeprosił ją za zwołokę pieszcząc pod dziobem, tam, gdzie lubiła najbardziej. Mrużyła wtedy oczy, wyciągała szyję, a Harry nie miał serca przestać.

– Co dla mnie masz? – spytał.

Sowa spojrzała na niego, obracając łepek. Przy nóżce miała list, Harry rozwinął go i szybko przeczytał. Chwilę później leniwie pakował do plecaka wszystkie rzeczy, które mogły mu się przydać; monetę komunikacyjną od Hermiony dla całego GD, szatę, w sumie nie podejrzewał, że jeszcze czegoś będzie potrzebował. Może trochę jedzenia, ale miał nadzieję zajść po drodze do kuchni. Może Zgredek będzie coś dla niego miał. No i oczywiście mapę Huncwotów, bez niej ani rusz głębiej w Hogwart. Ubrany i z plecakiem sięgnął jeszcze pod łóżko, wyciągnął nieruchomego Garga i wcisnął go sobie do kieszeni. Wyszedł odprowadzany wzrokiem przez Neville'a.

Harry szedł pustym korytarzem przez prawie całe piętro, kiedy zobaczył pierwszych wartowników Zakonu Feniksa. Dwóch wysokich mężczyzn, którzy przyjrzeli mu się czujnie, a później przepuścili, opuszczając barierę. Bariera była w pewnym stopniu "wynalazkiem" opatentowanym przez Hermionę i profesor McGonagall, które pewnie teraz wiedziały więcej o magii obronnej niż ktokolwiek w szkole. Postawili je kilka dni temu, zaklęcia, które w nie uderzały rozpraszały się, a jeśli były na tyle silne, by się przebić, znacznie traciły na mocy. I nie można było przejść przez nie bez szwanku, dosłownie wypalały skórę i do tej pory dwie osoby zgłosiły się do skrzydła szpitalnego z oparzeniami. Harry kiwnął im głową i usłyszał jak stawiają zasłony, kiedy tylko ich minął.

Droga na trzecie piętro, które zajął głównie Zakon Feniksa, w tym kilkunastu aurorów, minęła mu spokojnie, na kiwaniu głową do wartowników pilnujących korytarzy i unikaniu wchodzenia na część przejętą przez śmierciożerców. Ci, z tego co grupa Alastora Moody'ego do tej pory ustaliła, używali całkiem innej magii. Żadnych barier, zero osłon, brak śmierciożerców w zasięgu wzroku, a jednak jeśli wejdzie się na ich teren, osaczają cię ze wszystkich stron. Moody nazywał to polem alarmowym, ale Harry uważał, że się myli. Nie mógł jednak tego udowodnić, a tym bardziej wskazać innego rozwiązania użytego przez wroga.

W końcu, mijając ostatnią wartę, znalazł się przed ciemnymi drzwiami, nad którymi nie było numeru. Uderzył w nie dwa razy, aż zatrzeszczały.

Rozległy się kroki, drzwi stanęły otworem i wychyliła się z nich ruda głowa starszego, nieogolonego mężczyzny.

– Dzień dobry, Harry – powiedział. – Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz tak wcześnie. Cóż, chyba zapomniałem, że teraz mieszkamy bliżej siebie – zażartował i wpuścił Harry'ego do środka.

– Dzień dobry, panie Weasley – odparł Harry, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Pokój był kilkuosobowy. Duży salon, w którym właśnie stał, zajmowali Fred i George, pan Weasley pewnie urządził sobie sypialnie za jednymi z dwóch drzwi przy lewej ścianie.

– Pozwól tutaj, Harry – powiedział Artur, zatrzymując się przy stole i biorąc w dłonie pelerynę niewidkę, którą pożyczył Zakonowi kilka dni wcześniej. – Oddaję ci to, w stanie nienaruszonym.

– Dziękuję – szepnął. Tylko na to czekał.

– Powiedz mi – zaczął powoli – jak się trzymasz?

– Dobrze, dziękuję – odpowiedział szybko. Artur Weasley zmrużył oczy, jakby chciał wyczytać coś ze spojrzenia Harry'ego, ale mu się nie udało. Uśmiechnął się więc, oparł dłonie o stół i westchnął głęboko, jakby z ulgą. Podniósł mugolską szklaną kulę, w środku której był jakiś zamek, potrząsnął nią i sypnął śnieg. Harry'emu przypominał Hogwart otoczony barierą.

– To dobrze – powiedział, odkładając przedmiot na bok. – Wiesz, Harry, wszyscy się martwimy. Molly, cóż, powiedzmy, że ta cała sytuacja jest dla niej ciężarem. Nalegała, by ze mną tu przyjść, zabrała się na gapę świstoklikiem i wyszło jak wyszło. Do tego Ron bierze na siebie więcej niż powinien, a Fred i George nadal mają problemy zdrowotne. Nie wiadomo do końca, czy ich ręce będą sprawne jak kiedyś..

Harry kiwnął głową. Prawda, słyszał, że Ron pomaga Zakonowi w tworzeniu planu obrony i ewakuacji, gdyby kiedyś doszło do najgorszego. Najmłodsi uczniowie i tak byli już umieszczeni w najodleglejszej części zamku. O Fredzie i Georgu usłyszał dopiero teraz i starał się nie pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo go to martwi. Kolejni jego przyjaciele ciężko ranni.

– Dużo tego wszystkiego – kontynuował. – W każdym razie cieszę się, że się trzymasz, Harry. Naprawdę – dodał, ściskając go za ramię.

Odpowiedział niepewnym uśmiechem. Nie był pewny, dlaczego o tym pomyślał, ale wiedział, że pan Weasley właśnie starał się zastąpić kogoś, kogo nie mógł. Kogoś bliskiego. Kogoś, kto już nie żył, a jednak nadal zajmował ważne miejsce w sercu Harry'ego.

Kiedy Harry wrócił na korytarz i znalazł się bliżej schodów, zatrzymał się gwałtownie, oparł o ścianę i zacisnął zęby.

 _Wszystko jest dobrze, Harry. Martwią się tylko._

– Wiem – powiedział w przestrzeń. Głos nie ustawał, głos tak dobrze mu znany.

 _Idź już. Wiem, że masz coś do zrobienia._

Kiwnął głową, łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu, zignorował je i poszedł dalej, zostawiając głos swojego ojca chrzestnego za sobą. Niemal zbiegł na parter, zarzucając na siebie pelerynę niewidkę. Przedarł się przez zniszczony korytarz bez bariery, otworzył mapę huncwotów i wszedł na teren śmierciożerców, czując jak przyspiesza mu serce. Zatrzymał się, rozejrzał, nikogo nie zobaczył. Moody się mylił, to nie był system alarmowy, w przeciwnym wypadku śmierciożercy już by się tutaj zbierali.

Otworzył mapę znalezioną w skrzyni, skręcił w przejście, które znalazł wcześniej, wymknął się ciasnym korytarzem ukrytym za rzeźbą, wyszedł nim na jeden z głównych korytarzy i ostrożnie poszedł na dziedziniec. Stało tam kilku śmierciożerców, rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami i żaden z nich nie miał maski. Harry nie rozpoznał żadnego, wszedł na most i pobiegł.

Śmierciożercy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, a później wrócili do swoich zajęć.

Mapa prowadziła w stronę błoni, a zagadka na kartce, jak sądził, wskazywała Zakazany Las.

* * *

– Zakazany Las? – spytał Garg, wychylając się z kieszeni Harry'ego. – Jesteś pewny?

– Tylko się rozejrzę – odparł. Wiedział, że podejmuje ryzyko, kiedy śmierciożercy napadli na Hogwart i przejęli Wielką Salę, zyskali jednocześnie szybki dostęp do dziedzińca i wejścia na błonia, przez co kontrolowali ten teren i tutaj też dochodziło do starć, kiedy grupa Tonk odpowiedzialna za zapasy z Hogsmeade, wracała tą drogą. Harry miał nadzieję uniknąć starcia, dlatego też krył się pod peleryną, ale jeśli nadarzy się okazja, skorzysta z niej, by nieco uszczuplić wrogie szeregi. Śmierciożercy wydawali się nie kończyć, jak gdyby wychodzili spod ziemi.

Drzewa tworzyły mur czerni, w którym krył się las, a w nim magiczne istoty. Harry'emu przypomniał się pierwszy rok Hogwartu, kiedy odbywał tutaj szlaban. Minął pierwsze drzewa czując rozpierającą go energię, zdenerwowanie i adrenalinę, która zdawała się napędzać go do działania. Mimo to starał się stąpać ostrożnie. Garg siedział mu na ramieniu, Harry czuł jego ciężar. Gargulec rozglądał się na boki i co jakiś czas ziewał, wydawał się znudzony.

– Daleko jeszcze? – spytał po kilku minutach wędrówki.

Harry zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Nie widział już światła, żadnej drogi powrotnej, a ścieżka, po której stąpał, zniknęła wśród krzewów.

– Nie wiem – odparł szczerze. Na Merlina!, nawet nie wiedział dokąd dokładnie zmierza!

Wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę, jedyną wskazówkę, jaką posiadał.

" _W mroku światło cię prowadzi._

 _Puste strony się zapełnią._

 _Próby cztery i ostatnia,_

 _Wiedzy braki uzupełnią._

 _Drzwi skrywają odpowiedzi._

 _Lecz twe drzwi to te ostatnie._

 _Pierwsza próba, próba serca,_

 _W miejscu zakazanym padnie."_

– W miejscu zakazanym padnie – przeczytał. – To z pewnością Zakazany las, jedyne zakazane miejsce. Albo może… Cholera! Hermiona byłaby w tym lepsza.

– Ano, byłaby – potwierdził Garg. – To ona była mózgiem waszej trójki, nie? Ona – mózg, ty – talent, Ron… cóż, Ron jest Ronem, po prostu.

Harry uśmiechnął się i choć czuł, że nie powinien, zaśmiał.

– Ron jest Ronem – powtórzył. – To nie do końca prawda. To mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Gdyby nie on, nie wytrzymałbym w tej szkole pierwszego roku. Nie raz uratował mi tyłek.

Garg prychnął powątpiewająco pod nosem i pokręcił głową.

– Tak jak na drugim roku. Gdyby nie połamał różdżki, bylibyście głęboko w dupie.

– Tak – odparł, po raz kolejny dziwiąc się wiedzy gargulca. Co prawda ich walka w komnacie tajemnic była powszechną historią, nawet nowi uczniowie o niej słyszeli, ale o tym, że Lockhart rzucił na siebie klątwę zapomnienia złamaną różdżką Rona wiedziało niewielu. Oficjalna wersja była taka, że oberwał cegłą w głowę.

– Trzecie piętro też można uznać za miejsce zakazane – podjął Garg po chwili.

– Nie wkurzaj mnie! – warknął Harry, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. – Ten zakaz zniesiono, a wskazówka wygląda na napisaną niedawno. Tam myślę. Zakazany las i już!

– Dobra, dobra – obruszył się. – Tylko się nie denerwuj, bo ci żyłka pęknie. Albo wiesz co? Zacznij krzyczeć, może coś nas usłyszy. Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć jednorożca.

– Jednorożce wyemigrowały.

– Do Turcji?

– Do Polski.

– Polska? A gdzie to?

– W Nibylandii, tam gdzie Piotruś pan zabiera umierające dzieci, by bawiły się tyle, aż im się nie znudzi. Później kapitan Hak zamienia je w gadające, upierdliwe figurki, i topi w oceanie głupoty, po czym te figurki spadają prosto w ręce takich pechowców jak ja – wyjaśnił na jednym tchu. – A teraz z łaski swojej ucisz się, bo muszę pomyśleć.

Garg zeskoczył z ramienia Harry'ego, kiedy ten oparł się o drzewo. Szybkie zaklęcie rozświetliło niewielki teren wokół nich. Młody czarodziej przyjrzał się tekstowi wskazówki.

– To szyfr? – spytał.

– Nie wiem – rzucił Garg gdzieś z oddali. Schowany w którychś krzakach stał się niewidoczny dla Harry'ego. – Skąd wiesz o Piotrusiu panu? Czarodzieje chyba nie interesują się…

– Wychowałem się wśród mugoli.

– O, no tak! Łatwo o tym zapomnieć, w takiej sytuacji.

– Ta.

– To wiesz gdzie iść?

Harry westchnął. Spojrzał w głąb lasu, później na wskazówkę i znowu w las. Powtórzył to kilka razy, po czym schował kartkę do kieszeni, zarzucił pelerynę niewidkę na ramię i z wahaniem ruszył przed siebie.

– Powinienem być w szkole – rzucił. Garg dreptał za nim co sił. – Powinienem pomagać Ronowi, Remusowi, panu Weasley. Powinienem spędzać czas z Ginny, a tymczasem błąkam się po lesie i, prawdę powiedziawszy, nie mam pojęcia, co robię.

– Faktycznie, Harry, faktycznie – Garg pokiwał głową. – Jest na to jedno, proste określenie. Idiotyzm. Nie bój się go używać.

Nie wiedział dokładnie, ile czasu błądził w lesie, ale stawiał, że długo. Może nawet zbyt długo, nie potrafił ocenić. Korony drzew praktycznie nie przepuszczały światła słonecznego, które zdwało się blade. Ciemność była coraz gęstsza, powietrze mroźniejsze, a las cichszy. Wskazówkę przeczytał niezliczoną ilość razy, rzucał na nią wymyślne zaklęcia, prosił, by wskazała mu drogę. Nic z tego. W końcu, kiedy chciał zawrócić, zrozumiał, że się zgubił.

– Wiesz może chociaż, do czego to ma mnie doprowadzić?

Garg podskoczył nad gałęzią i skoczył, wczepiając palce w materiał spodni Harry'ego.

– Cóż, drogą dedukcji powiedziałbym, że do wiedzy. Ale tak naprawdę to nie. Musisz pamiętać, że Hogwart to skomplikowana szkoła, posiada szczątki świadomości jeszcze po jej założycielach, często wykazuje się inteligencją, jak wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy pokazała wam pokój życzeń. Czasami jednak jest bezmyślna. Ta kartka może być tego dowodem i prowadzić do nikąd.

– Nie pocieszasz mnie, Garg. To by znaczyło, że spędziłem ostatni tydzień szukając wskazówek do znalezienia niczego.

– Właśnie o to mi chodzi! Może wcale nie musisz nic znaleźć!

Harry spojrzał na Garga unosząc brwi, a pół uderzenia serca później zrozumiał. Prawda! Jak mógł być tak głupi? Idiotyzm, jak powiedziałby Garg.

Zawrócił natychmiast i pobiegł w głąb lasu, patrząc po drzewach, złamanych gałęziach i krzakach. A Garg wrzeszczał, ciągle uczepiony na nogawce.

* * *

Właśnie minęło południe, dźwięk dzwonu zegara Hogwartu przebił się przez korytarze głośniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. A raczej Ronald Weasley, idąc samotnie na szkolenie grupy drugiego frontu, miał takie wrażenie. Od rana przywitała go cisza. Obudził się sam, w pustym, czteroosobowym pokoju. Neville i Seamus wyruszyli z Tonks do Hogsmeade, a Harry gdzieś zniknął, jak zwykle nic nikomu nie mówiąc. Ron zastanawiał się nad tym już wcześniej. Co robi Harry, jaki ma plan? Wydawało się, że tylko błąka się po korytarzach i znika przynajmniej raz dziennie z radaru wszystkich. Ron mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że cokolwiek robi jego przyjaciel, robi dla ich dobra. Jednak mimo wszystko wolałby mieć go przy sobie, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy potrzebowali go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. A on zniknął! Ron zaczął czuć irracjonalną złość. Na Harry'ego. Na siebie. Na Hermionę, która utonęła w książkach i ciągle przypominała mu, że miał zorganizować grupę wypadową na czwarte piętro, gdzie przypałętali się śmierciożercy.

Miał już tego wszystkiego dość! Zatrzymał się, spojrzał na zbroję w korytarzu i wymierzył jej najmocniejszy cios, na jaki było go stać.

Rozległ się odgłos uderzającego o ziemię metalu, blacha na hełmie wgięła się, a Ron chwycił za dłoń, usilnie starając się powstrzymać krzyk. Nadął policzki, otworzył szeroko oczy i krzyknął.

– Kurwa! Kurwa mać! – Jak Harry mógł uderzyć w ścianę, zedrzeć skórę z kości i nawet się nie zająknąć. To, co wtedy wydawało mu się super szpanerskie, teraz bolało jak diabli i zapamiętał, by nigdy nie robić tak przy Hermionie. Nie robić tak przy nikim!

Dłoń w mgnieniu oka spuchła jakby owinął ją bandażem koloru skóry. Wydawała się dwa razy większa i pulsowała.

– Nic ci nie jest? – usłyszał pytanie i zdębiał. Odwrócił się, patrząc w błękitne oczy dziewczyny.

– Nie, dzięki – powiedział wbrew sobie. Cholera, potrzebował pomocy. Potrzebował swojego przyjaciela, przyjaciółki, kogoś, kto pomógłby mu ogarnąć cały ten bałagan. Nie tylko widoczny, ale też ten, który był ukryty gdzieś w głębi. W nim.

– Pokaż to. – Betelgeza podeszła do Rona, ujęła jego ranną dłoń i uniosła. Syknął, ale nie protestował. – Na sto procent stłukłeś sobie palca, albo nawet trzy. O ile nie złamałeś. – Zdawała się mówić jak fachowiec. – I do tego prawa ręka, wiesz, że rzucasz nią zaklęcia, głupku? – Spojrzała na niego karcąco, Ron odwrócił wzrok i nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział dokładnie czemu, przy Becie czuł się dziwnie, jakby wiedziała o nim więcej, niż chciał sądzić, że wie. Jakby potrafiła przejrzeć go na wylot.

– Idziemy do skrzydła szpitalnego. Odpuścisz sobie dzisiaj ćwiczenia.

Przyjaźnił się puchonką już od pewnego czasu. Była milcząca, ale czasami czuł, że dzięki niej samotność nie boli go tak bardzo. Dlatego też pozwolił jej się poprowadzić do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie pani Pomfrey oceniła stan jego dłoni na dwa złamane palce, kazała wypić jakiś ohydny wywar i rzuciła zaklęcie na całą dłoń, po czym usztywniła złamania.

Później Ron siedział na krześle tuż obok łóżka. Betelgeza rozsiadła się na półce, machała nogami i wpatrywała w sufit. Naprawdę była milcząca. A on zaczynał to lubić.

– Zdenerwowałem się – powiedział, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. Spojrzała na niego ciekawsko i uśmiechnęła się. – Wiesz, to wszystko nieco mnie przytłacza. Znaczy wiem, że nie tylko ja tak uważam, nie tylko ja się tak czuję, ale… Nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić. Harry gdzieś zniknął, od rana nikt go nie widział, Hermiona nie ma czasu nawet na krótką rozmowę. Większość z nas stara się jak może, a ja... – Oparł dłoń o czoło. Na Merlina, jak bardzo pragnął się teraz ukryć, zapaść pod ziemię sto pięter niżej, aż do samego piekła, w którym upokorzenie byłoby mniejsze niż zwierzanie się w tym momencie z jego samolubnych przemyśleń. Zaczął czuć się niewyobrażalnie głupio. Przecież ona pewnie czuła to samo, tą samą bezradność!

– Rozumiem cię – rzuciła. Ron zaklął w myślach, zaciskając zęby, ukrywając się przed jej spojrzeniem, ale ona wcale na niego nie patrzyła. – Ktoś, kto zawsze miał przyjaciół może poczuć się zagubiony w tej sytuacji. To naturalne, Ron.

– Wiem – jęknął. Poczuł dłoń na ramieniu, delikatny uścisk. Beta przysunęła się do niego, uśmiechnęła i nic więcej nie powiedziała. A Ron zacisnął powieki, żeby nie zacząć płakać.

* * *

Harry biegł jeszcze przez jakiś czas, później zwolnił. Nogi zaczynały go boleć, złapał zadyszkę i mimo młodego wieku czuł, że dłużej nie da rady. Czyżby tylko na tyle było go stać? Niespełna godzinę szybkiego biegu? Wydawało mu się, że dałby radę dłużej. Więcej. No cóż, mówi się trudno.

Skręcił, kierując się szlakiem, aż znalazł się w miejscu, w którym kiedyś o mały włos nie stracił głowy. Gdyby Ron tu był, dostałby zawału. Niewielka polana wśród lasu, całkiem pozbawiona trawy, tylko goła ziemia, była okolona wysokimi drzewami, pokrytymi grubymi siećmi. Pająki musiały się ukryć, jak tamtego dnia. Ujawnią się, jak dostaną rozkaz. W sumie ciekawe, jak bardzo urosły przez te kilka lat. Pewnie bardzo.

Harry podszedł do leża Aragoga. Wielka dziura w ziemi przypominająca pieczarę pełną lepkiej sieci i kości najróżniejszych zwierząt. Była pusta. Harry przyświecił sobie różdżką, rozejrzał się dokładnie wokół i westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że tutaj go znajdzie.

– Twój plan nie wypalił.

– Najwidoczniej – potwierdził Harry i ostrożnie zaczął wracać. Może nie widział pająków, ale wolał też nie zostać zaskoczony.

Coś poruszyło krzakami w oddali, Harry natychmiast wycelował tam różdżką. Odgłosy setek uderzeń, męski krzyk i przeciągły syk. Harry nie miał wątpliwości. Pająki! Były coraz bliżej, odwrócił się i zaczął biec, ale nie zdążył. Pierwszy, olbrzymi pająk wyskoczył na ziemię znad najwyższych krzaków i zrobił pełny obrót, unosząc szczękoczułki w stronę nadchodzących, mniejszych. Rozległ się syk, po nim dziesiątki kolejnych, jakby największy osobnik starał się odstraszyć mniejszych.

I tak też było.

Harry rozpoznał Aragoga, nigdy nie zapomni tych wielkich oczu i ogromnej masy ciała. Tego się po prostu nie zapomina, nie ważne ile czasu minie. A na Aragogu rozpoznał swojego ogromnego przyjaciela – Rubeusa Hagrida, wymachującego kuszą, którą starał się naładować.

– Poszły mi stąd, cholibka! Niewdzięczne gówniarze! Ja wam zaraz… Na Merlina, Harry!

– Hagrid! – krzyknął Harry. Jakiś mniejszy pająk skoczył w jego stronę, Hagrid wycelował kuszą, ale Aragog był szybszy. Jedno jego odnóżę zmiotło osobnika i posłało w ciemność.

– Też mi plan, Harry – wrzasnął Garg. – Idiotyzm, kurła!

– Dawoj rękę, Harry, w trymiga! – krzyknął Hagrid. Harry skoczył, wielka łapa go pochwyciła i za chwilę siedział na Aragogu, największym pająku, jakiego ten las widział. I musiał przyznać, było to nieziemskie uczucie.

– Harry, co ty tu robisz, cholibka?!

– Szukałem cię! – krzyknął, wysyłając zaklęcie w jakiegoś mniejszego pająka. – Choć nie byłem ani trochę pewny, że cię znajdę! Po napadzie zniknąłeś, nikt nic nie wiedział. Myśleli, że nie żyjesz, ale ja nie wierzyłem!

– Dobre! Ja bym żem umarł? Nie dziś, Harry, a teraz weź rzuć jakieś zaklęcie i się zmywamy!

– Z chęcią! – Wycelował różdżką w masę pająków, starając przypomnieć sobie najlepsze zaklęcie tarczy, o jakim wspominała mu Hermiona. I żadne nie przychodziło mu na myśl.

– _Promohibe_ – usłyszał szept. – _Promohibe, Harry, zaufaj mi._

Harry kiwnął głową, Garg się uśmiechnął.

Wycelował różdżką.

– _Promohibe_! – krzyknął. Z różdżki wystrzelił biały promień, Harry poczuł, jak ulatują z niego siły, jak świat przed oczami wiruje, a różdżka wymyka mu się z dłoni. Jednak widząc to, co działo się przed nim, nie mógł pozwolić sobie, by zemdleć. Wszystko zamarzło. Biały promień z różdżki uderzył i rozbił się na pierwszym drzewie, wysyłając setki promieni wokół, w pająki, w ziemię, w inne drzewa. Zamrażając wszystko. Po chwili promień ustał, pająki, te które przeżyły, uciekły w popłochu, reszta stała, tworząc figury z lodu. Aragog zachwiał się i padł, Hagrid i Harry zlecieli z niego na ziemię.

– Na Merlina – sapnął Hagrid. – Harry, nic ci nie jest? – spytał. – Harry, chłopie!

– Nic mu nie jest – powiedział Garg, wychodząc z kieszeni Harry'ego. – Wykończył się trochę chłopak.

Hagrid przez chwilę przyglądał się gargulcowi, Harry odzyskiwał przytomność i w końcu usiadł.

– Wszystko okej – powiedział.

– To dobrze. Poczekaj no tu, muszę z Aragogiem pogadać.

Hagrid wstał ciężko, podszedł do dyszącego Aragoga i położył mu dłoń na głowie, szepcząc coś. Później wrócił ze smutną miną.

– Ach… Wszyscy odchodzą Harry, świat się zmienia… Szkołę napadli, psor gdzieś zniknął, Aragog mi schodzi, a ty jednym kiwnięciem palca ratujesz nam tyłki. Nie wim, co mam powiedzieć, chłopie. Cieszę się, że cię widzę! – i po tych słowach, uścisnął Harry'ego, uniósł w powietrze i zalał się łzami.

Trwali tak przez kilka chwil, aż Garg nie chrząknął.

– Ja bym nie świętował za wcześnie. Coś nadciąga. I to nie pająki, Harry. Zalecam natychmiastową ucieczkę.

– O czym mówisz?

– O istotach, przy których inne potwory są, jak to powiedziałeś, martwymi dziećmi pod przywództwem Piotrusia pana. Właśnie nadchodzi krwiożerczy kapitan Hak, który chce nas utopić. I to nie w morzu głupoty.

Odwrócił się i Harry po raz pierwszy na twarzy Garga ujrzał przejaw strachu. Był jak przebłysk, nakaz, którego nie można było zignorować. Musieli uciekać.

– Hagridzie, musimy iść.

W oddali słychać było pierwsze łamane gałęzie.

– Aragog… Wstawaj, przyjacielu.

Pająk spróbował wstać. Udało mu się to, lecz co chwila chwiał się i potykał.

– Zostaw mnie, Hagridzie – zabrzmiał. – Zostaw i idź. To stworzenie ma rację, nie damy im rady. Czuję ich, Hagridzie, musisz uciekać.

– Nie zostawię cię!

– Moje potomstwo powraca – rzekł. – To nie czas na spory. Idź! Ja zostanę tutaj, dam wam czas na zniknięcie.

– Nie!

– Hagrid! – krzyknął Harry, chwytając półolbrzyma za ramię i ciągnąc. – Chodźmy.

Byli coraz bliżej, Harry czuł jak włos jeży mu się na całym ciele. Serce przyspieszyło. Bał się. Zaczął czuć paraliżujący strach. Hagrid wyrwał się z jego uścisku bez trudu, sięgnął do Aragoga, objął go i pociągnął.

– Nie uciekniemy wszyscy – powiedział pająk. – Idźcie, szybko, bo zaraz…

– Za późno! – rozległ się przerażający głos. Harry spojrzał w górę, mężczyzna o podłużnej twarzy, długich rękach i wystających kłach uśmiechnął się i puścił gałęzi. Spadał krótko, uderzył w ziemię z hukiem i wstał, rozkładając ramiona. – A koguż my tu mamy! Słynny Harry Potter! I jego przyjaciel, półolbrzym! Szukaliśmy cię koleżko, ten las jest trochę mały. Nie pomieści nas wszystkch.

Mężczyzna przywodził na myśl samą śmierć. Sięgnął do futerału za plecami i wyciągnął jeden, długi miecz.

– Powiedzcie mi, jak chcecie zginąć?

Aragog w odpowiedzi uniósł szczękoczułki i rzucił się na przybysza. Hagrid spróbował ruszyć za nim, ale Harry był szybszy. Podświadomie czuł, że nie wygra tej walki. Że nie ma najmniejszych szans. Zaklęciem związał dłonie Hagrida, szarpnął nim i pociągnął za sobą, puszczając się biegiem. Gajowy mimo wszystko pobiegł. Za sobą słyszeli krótki wrzask Aragoga. I trzask łamanych gałęzi.

– Szybko! – poganiał go Garg. – Jazda, jazda, jazda! Uciekasz przed samą śmiercią! Dosłownie!

Harry przeskoczył nad połamanym drzewem i zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał trzask. To Hagrid się wywrócił i próbował pozbierać.

– Hagrid!

Pomógł mu wstać, pociągnął za sobą, niepewny, czy uciekają w dobrą stronę. Biegli i biegli, Hagrid coraz bardziej dyszał, Garg coraz bardziej poganiał, a Harry coraz bardziej czuł zmęczenie. Miał ochotę położyć się i zniknąć, wtapiając w otoczenie. Niewidoczny dla zagrożenia, niewidoczny dla nikogo! A teraz ścigał go potwór!

– Harry – zipnął ledwie Hagrid. Już nie dawał rady biec, zwolnił mocno, w końcu zatrzymał i oparł się o drzewo. – Ja już… nie… mogę… Idź beze mnie. Zatrzymam go…

– Nie! – sprzeciwił się stanowczo Harry. – Nie zostawię cię.

– Zostawisz… Tak jak ja zostawiłem Aragoga… Cholibka, cieszę się, że mnie znalazłeś i nic ci nie jest. Ron i Mionka pewnie też zdrowi, co? No, to dobrze. Cieszę się, ale nie powinieneś tu przyłazić, Harry. Ten las to teraz pole bitwy. Dzień w dzień.

– Nie zostawię cię, Hagridzie! Nigdy!

– Musisz – upierał się.

– Nie! Już nigdy nikt nie będzie mi mówił, co muszę! Sam będę o sobie decydował! Nie zostawię przyjaciela w potrzebie, mam jeszcze serce!

Hagrid uśmiechnął się, spojrzał na niego spod ciężkich powiek i dotknął wielkim palcem w pierś.

– To prawda. Masz dobre serce. Nie trać go na takiego głupca jak ja.

– Harry – szepnął Garg. – Nadchodzi…

Harry wyprostował się, przełknął ślinę i przygotował do walki. Hagrid uniósł pięści. Byli gotowi. Harry uniósł tarczę.

Z lasu najpierw wypadły pająki, uderzyły w tarczę i rozpierzchły się wszędzie. Później wyskoczył on. Wielki, przerażający, z mieczem w dłoni. A jego miecz przebił się przez tarczę Harry'ego, jakby nigdy nie istniała, a siła uderzenia posłała chłopaka kilka metrów w tył. Hagrid wyskoczył przed Harry'ego, krzycząc opętańczo i wymachując pięściami.

– To na nic! – ryknął przeciwnik i pchnął. Klinga przebiła ramię Hagrida, bryznęła krew.

– Drętwota! – czerwony promień uderzył w pierś wroga i zniknął, jakby został wchłonięty.

Mężczyzna wolną ręką chwycił Hagrida za twarz, wbił dwa długie kły w szyję, a krew w jednej chwili zaczęła barwić koszulę półolbrzyma. Harry zamarł, przerażony jak nigdy. W końcu istota oderwała kły od szyi Hagrida.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, nie przedstawiłem się – powiedział, kłaniając się nisko i odrzucając Hagrida na bok niczym popsutą lalkę. – Taurus Ash, wampir na usługach Czarnego Pana, wykonujący misję zleconą przez panicza Harvey'a. Niestety nie jest pan ujęty w umowie o zlecenie, panie Potter, więc dam panu wybór. Odejdź, a przeżyjesz. Zostań, a zginiesz.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Nawet się nie zastanawiał.

– Pierdol się, wampirze – warknął i wystrzelił zaklęcie paraliżujące.

Taurus uniknął go zgrabnym piruetem, rozdzielił miecz na dwie części, zawirował, doskoczył do niego niesamowicie szybko i pchnął Harry'ego w brzuch. Czarodziej nawet tego nie zauważył. Drugi miecz przeszył go tuż pod obojczykiem. Hagrid krzyknął rozpaczliwie, kiedy Harry osunął się na kolana, niemal tonąc we krwi, krztusząc się nią. Spojrzał na wampira, uniósł różdżkę i ostatnim, co zobaczył, był ten drwiący uśmieszek.

 _Nie, Harry!_

– _Promohibe Volare_ – wypowiedział zaklęcie, a w następnej chwili wszystko przykryła ciemność.


End file.
